The Strangers
by amebane
Summary: Buffy and the slayers travel to three dimensions to close three portals. One is on Arda, after the War of Wrath, during the First Age.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I did not own Buffy, Angel or characters from the Silmarillion and the Lord of the Rings. The Angel Academy and Institute are my own creation.

**NOTE 1: This is a short AU of my story, the New Watcher. It takes place after the battle with the First Evil and after the War of Wrath in the First Age of Middle-Earth.**

**NOTE 2: If you want to know about the Angel Academy; Angel Institute and Angela Simone, read chapters 1, 2 and 3 of the New Watcher; read chapter 4 of New Life to see how Dawn got her wands.**

**NOTE 3: When Angela or anyone from the Angel Institute are speaking to any of the Valar or Maia, they are speaking in the angelic language, except for the meeting that will be held with the slayers.**

When Buffy jumped off the tower to close the portal to save the world, no one knew that three portals, or "hot spots", opened in three other dimensions.

xxx

Valinor - Halls of Mandos

Namo silently walked to the halls of his wife, Vairë, the Weaver. "What was that?" he asked.

"I don't know," she answered.

He watched as her skillful fingers told the stories of Arda as they unfolded, and waited for foresight on what just happened. He saw her weave a mortal girl who spent a short time in the Timeless Halls and was returned to her world with the light of Eru Ilúvatar in her fëa and his power and magic in her weapon.

He continued watching, and saw another young mortal girl with great power. Power he could not identify; but, could destroy all of Eru Ilúvatar's creation, including Valinor and Arda.

The third young mortal girl also had great power and was standing next to the Chief Ainur.

As Vairë continued weaving, he saw there were no insights into what just happened and went to speak to Manwë.

xxx

September 2005 - Unknown Dimension - Unknown World

It took the slayers, along with help from the Angel Institute, six weeks to track down all the demons that entered this world through the portal, which was now closed.

Before they arrived, they were told that this planet had no population and that made their jobs easier.

"We're ready to go," Buffy said.

Whistler snapped his fingers and they disappeared.

xxx

February 2006 - Unknown Dimension - Unknown World

"That's the last one," Faith said.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Rona said, relieved to be leaving this place.

The slayers and members of the Angel Institute had encountered nothing but hostility from the strange aliens that inhabited this planet since they arrived. For 24 days they hunted down demons and stayed out of their way, if possible.

Whistler snapped his fingers.

xxx

Angel Academy for the Gifted and Talented - Mrs. Evans' Office - June 2006

In attendance: Mrs. Evans, Rupert Giles, Angela, David, Buffy, Faith, Rona, Dawn and Whistler.

"We have one more portal to close," Mrs. Evans said. "Whistler."

Whistler told them where they were going.

xxx

Arda - First Age

The War of Wrath was finally over and the Valar and most of the Maia had returned to Valinor; and Melkor was cast into the Void.. When the sons of Fëanor stole the silmarils, one threw his into the sea and the other into the earth, along with himself.

Valinor - Halls of Mandos

Namo saw the different creatures his wife was weaving on the great tapestry and knew these creatures weren't something Melkor made, but came from somewhere else. Where, he didn't know.

He departed the room when Manwë summoned him to the Ring of Doom.

Máhanaxar (Ring of Doom)

"Eru Ilúvatar is sending his Herald to tell us what these creatures are; where they come from, and an army to destroy them," Manwë told them.

"Why can't Eönwë and the Vanyar destroy them?" Oromë asked.

"All those creatures have power," Manwë answered. "Eru Ilúvatar told me the army he's sending was specially created to destroy these creatures and have been doing so for many, many, many untold ages."

"Where?" Tulkas asked.

"I don't know. We'll find out when his Herald arrives," Manwë answered.

"Do you know when that will be?" Varda asked.

"No I don't my dear," he answered, and looked at Namo.

Namo told everyone about the three powerful mortal females.

"She died twice and the second time she spent six months in the Timeless Halls?" Nessa asked. If she was surprised, she didn't show it.

"Yes she did, but, she only remembers being there, because Eru Ilúvatar erased her memory of her stay there," Namo answered.

"Now we know why Eru Ilúvatar's light is in her fëa," Varda said.

"What about her weapon?" Tulkas asked.

"It has Eru Ilúvatar's power and magic in it and he hallowed it. However, it wasn't made in the Timeless Halls," Namo answered.

"Where was it made?" Aulë asked.

"On her world, with Eru Ilúvatar guiding the hands of the female makers, many, many, many ages before she was born," Namo answered.

"What kind of power does the young mortal girl possess that can destroy all of Eru Ilúvatar's creation, including Valinor and Arda?" Yavanna asked.

"I don't know, only that she can, and we will never find out what it is. She's also a healer and magic wielder," Namo answered.

"What can you tell us about the young mortal girl that was standing next to the Chief Ainur?" Oromë asked.

"She too is a mystery, although she has known Michael most of her life," Namo answered. "She's also Eru Ilúvatar's Dooms Woman."

Murmurs in the room.

"A young mortal girl who deals only with the Chief Ainur?" Vána asked.

"It's Eru Ilúvatar's Will," Namo stated.

"Where they come from, they call Eru Ilúvatar, God; the Timeless Halls, Heaven; and Ainur, Angels. They make no distinction between a Valar or Maia," Namo told them.

"_They're here_," Vairë said, with a thought from her halls as she was weaving their entrance into Arda.

xxx

The Valar and Maia watched as everyone gathered in one place and noticed the strange clothing, and that all the females wore pants. They saw that everyone had weapons and backpacks. Some of the males and females in the party wore, what looked like black cloaks with their hoods covering their heads, and each one had a strange piece of silver jewelry around their necks; some different than the others. They also noticed the different races and colors among these mortals.

After everyone gathered around the portal, Angela turned, pulled her hood down and looked into the Ring of Doom. "Hello," she said in the angelic language with a bright smile on her face, letting some of her light shine through. "My name is Angela Simone and I'm Eru Ilúvatar's Herald and Dooms Woman."

None of them showed any surprise, if they were surprised, that Eru Ilúvatar's Herald looked directly into the Ring of Doom. The rest of the males and females that were dressed the same way also pulled their hoods down and let some of their angelic light shine through .

"She a mortal," Vána said, stating the obvious.

"She and some of the others are half-ainur," Namo replied.

"How can that be?" Nessa asked.

"We will find out soon," Ulmo said from his waters.

"Is she the one who's known Michael most of her life?" Varda asked.

"Yes," Namo answered.

"I am Manwë Súlimo, High King of Arda."

"We've standing near the portal and we're ready to close it. I know I'm to liaison with Namo and I would like for him to be here when we do," she said to Manwë, in the angelic language.

Manwë nodded his head.

"Hello, Namo." Angela said, when she felt an angelic spirit near her. "Only show yourself if you have a smile on your face."

"Will this do?" he asked, when he appeared in front of her with a bright smile, looking very handsome.

"Yes," she answered, with her own smile. "Let me introduce you to some people. This is Mr. Rupert Giles, Buffy Anne Summers and Dawn Marie Summers, they are sisters."

They all said hello.

Namo saw the slayer scythe in Buffy's right hand and he, and everyone in the Máhanaxar, saw Eru Ilúvatar's light in her fëa.

"Dawn's going to close the portal," Angela told him.

Dawn walked over to the portal and Namo followed.

"What's a portal?" Namo asked, looking at the yellow glowing thing.

"It's what we call a hot spot, or a doorway that leads to all the hell dimensions," Buffy answered. "The demons are entering Arda through this portal."

Namo nodded his head in understanding.

"Dawn," Giles saw.

Everyone watched as Dawn withdrew her wands and she glowed with the energy of the key. The mystical energy shot through her wands towards the portal, covering it entirely.

Namo watched as the young girl change into something he'd never seen before, and couldn't make heads nor tails of what it was, and noticed that the things in her hands were made in the Timeless Halls. He relayed that information, mentally, to everyone in the Ring of Doom, who were also watching.

Dawn could feel the portal closing; when it was completely closed, she returned to her human form and the mystical energy stop flowing through her wands. She then returned each wand to its wand holder.

"It's closed," she turned and said to Giles.

Giles nodded his head.

"Aaron," Angela said.

Aaron walked over and put his hands over the spot where the portal was- white angelic power was released, which cleansed the desecrated ground - and a large mound appeared with flowers all around and a small tree appeared in the middle.

Angela walked up and held out both her hands and what looked like stardust, was released, until it covered the entire mound. "This is for Yavanna. We wanted something beautiful to grow over something that was ugly. The tree is now known as the Yavanna Tree and can never be chopped down, and the flowers will bloom year around," Angela said to Namo.

"Thank you," Yavanna said to her mentally, in the angelic language.

"You're welcome," she replied verbally, in the same language.

"Now, all we have to do is find the nasty demons," Faith said, with a grin.

"Ready to do battle Faith?" Dawn asked, with her own grin.

"Five by five," she replied.

"Can you have someone draw a picture of each demon on a piece of parchment so we'll know what type of demons we're dealing with?" Angela asked Namo.

"Yes I can," he answered.

"Thank you," she replied.

"We're going to set up camp over there. When the refugees arrive, we'll have tents, food, blankets, clothes and medicine waiting for them. We're also going to need a map of Arda, so we can locate the demons," David said.

"When the host arrives in a week, they will have a map," Namo replied.

"Thank you," David said.

"There's going to be a language barrier between us, the elves and the people of Arda; I'm going to use a language spell so we can communicate with each other," Angela told everyone.

They all nodded their heads.

"Everything is set up," Caridad said, looking across the field.

"I'm starved," Rona said.

"Let's go," Buffy said, and the slayers followed their leader.

Namo turned around and saw a complete tent city and turned back to look at Angela, who was grinning.

"I know you have a lot of questions and we'll answer them the day after Eonwe arrives. Eru Ilúvatar only wants the Valar and Maia in the meeting and no guards outside the tent. He also doesn't want the men, women and children of Arda to know who we really are, why we're here, or where we come from, except Elros, and he's never to mention it to anyone. As far as they're concerned, we're just strangers passing by, who stopped to help. I was also told to pick up the map from Elros.

He also wants a protection spell around this entire perimeter to keep the demons out. Before we left our world, I was told to tell Buffy to bring the scythe. Evidentially, there was a demon that came through the portal that can only be killed with Eru Ilúvatar's power. He doesn't want anyone to hear the battle when she confronts that thing and he wants a silence spell around that entire area.

After we locate and kill the demons, Eru wants Manwë to blow their remains or ashes into space, as far from Arda as possible. He also wants him to collapse any cave they are hiding in and those caves are never to be opened again, as long as Arda exists. After Buffy calls that horrid demon, Eru Ilúvatar wants Manwë to blow its evil remains into the sun. He also wants Yavanna and Nienna to cleanse and heal all the battles areas. Eru wants no evidence that these demons have ever been on Arda, and we are going to burn all the buildings they are hiding in," Angela told Namo.

Namo nodded his head and told her he was returning to Valinor, and will have one of his Maia's bring her the drawings when they were complete.

She thanked him and he disappeared. When she arrived at her tent, she called her eagle to her and told her what she wanted done.

Later that night while everyone was asleep, Yavanna sang a beautiful song in front of her tree.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I did not own Buffy, Angel or characters from the Silmarillion and the Lord of the Rings. The Angel Academy and Institute are my own creation.

**NOTE 1: This is a short AU of my story, the New Watcher. It takes place after the battle with the First Evil and after the War of Wrath in the First Age of Middle-Earth.**

**NOTE 2: If you want to know about the Angel Academy and Institute, read chapters 1 and 2 of the New Watcher; and read chapter 4 of New Life to see how Dawn got her wands.**

**NOTE 3: When Angela or anyone from the Angel Institute are speaking to any of the Valar or Maia, they are speaking in the angelic language, except for the meeting that will be held with the slayers.**

Before everyone left earth, the slayers were told not to wear tees, unless it was under a jacket; and not to flirt with any of the men or elves. They were there to do a job and get out. They were also told that the elves were tall, beautiful and didn't have one-night stands and only married their soul mates, and to stay away from them.

When Angela told them the men there didn't brush their teeth, gargle and only had a bath once a week, if then, she noticed some of the slayers turning green.

xxx

Manwë kept Eonwe apprised of the demon threat and told him Eru Ilúvatar's Herald had arrived.

Eonwe, in turn, kept Ingwë, Finarfin and Elros up-to-date.

"Eru Ilúvatar sent his Herald?" Finarfin asked surprised.

"Yes he did," Eonwe answered.

"I would like to meet him," Elros said.

Eonwe smiled at him. "I'm sure you will."

"Why can't we fight these demons?" Ingwë asked. "We have just defeated Morgoth and his host."

"These demons have power and the army Eru Ilúvatar sent also has power," Eonwe answered.

"We don't have power," Finarfin stated.

"No," Eonwe answered.

"Are they from the Timeless Halls?" Elros asked.

"No they're not?" Eonwe answered.

"Where are they from?" Finarfin asked.

"I don't know," Eonwe answered, wondering that himself.

Elros knew he was not to discuss Eru Ilúvatar's Herald with any of the Edain, now or ever, or the army Eru sent to fight these demons.

xxx

Camp Freedom

When the refugees started arriving at Camp Freedom, most were on foot, looking tired and weary; carrying their merger possessions. Some rode horses so thin, they looked as if they were ready to keel over; while the more fortunate came in wagons. Some were former slaves of Morgoth's pits, who wore filthy rags and were nothing but skin and bones. They had dark circles under their eyes and the thousand yard stare. No one could possibly know their torment and they looked broken and beaten.

Everyone was directed to the food tents when they arrived and the slaves of Morgoth were met by physicians from the Angel Institute who took them to a special tent. The women to one tent and the men to another. After their baths, they put on clean gowns and were directed to their cot; where their dinner was waiting on a try, beside their bed, on a small stand. All asked for seconds.

After the refugees had their dinner, they were directed to their tents. The families had there own tent and anyone that was single had to share with other single men or women. They went to bed after they had their baths.

The next day, Heman and his wife Lilith agreed to be liaison between the refugees and the Angel Institute. They were charged with getting everyone to the meal, medical and bath tents.

Lilith recruited other women to help cook the daily meals, wash clothes, etc.

Everyone commented on the strange clothes the kind people were wearing and the pants the women wore. They were grateful for the fresh water, tea, fruit, bread and cheese between meals. They also commented and stared at the people with dark skin, and the ones with different eyes. They had never seen that skin color before and their hair and facial features were also different. One dark skinned man had a bald head and some of the women had short hair.

One young boy walked up to Angela and rubbed her skin and she told him it didn't rub off.

xxx

Angela put a silence and invisible spell around the area were the Angel Institute employees and the slayers were staying at the other end of the tent city. She didn't want anyone to hear the music blaring in the evenings; and when anyone walked passed a certain point, no one could see or hear what was happening in that area.

The slayers did their daily workouts and patrolled during the evenings. Angela knew that wasn't necessary, because of the protection spell the Valar had woven around the city. The next day, she received the parchments from one of Namo's Maia and handed them to Giles.

Dawn worked in the children's healing tent and they loved her. She was like the pied piper, they followed her everywhere.

xxx

"They're lucky only 8 demons came through the portal," Buffy said to Giles.

"I know," he replied, taking a sip of his tea.

"Now I know why Angela told me to bring the scythe," she said.

"The Chocka'ta demon," he replied. "That's the only thing that can kill it."

Buffy nodded her head in the affirmative.

"Once we get the map, we'll find out where they are; they could not have gone far," Giles said.

"Faith, Rona and I have already picked the teams," Buffy said.

Giles nodded his head.

xxx

Four days later, everyone watched as the Host of the Valar arrived at Camp Freedom with Eönwë, the Herald of Manwë, leading the way. His long black hair was tied in warrior braids and the armor, under his breathtaking velvet cloak, was magnificent.

The Vanyar elves, with their white banners, fine cloaks and the light of the Two Trees in their eyes, were also magnificent; along with the Noldor elves from Valinor. The men brought up the rear and had smiles on their faces, following their leader Elros.

The rest of the Edain gawked at the sight before them.

When Eonwe look right, he eyes immediately went to the strangely dressed, short young mortal woman with blonde hair, and saw the light of Eru Ilúvatar in her fëa and wondered who she was.

Ingwë looked around the encampment and only saw the Edain. Lord Eonwe told them that Eru Ilúvatar's Herald was there, along with the army Eru sent. He didn't see any grand tent and there weren't any guards posted anywhere. As they continued riding, Ingwë did see a large tent that was much larger than Lord Eonwe's behind a row of tents and assumed it was Eru's Herald's tent because of the white glow surrounding it and wondered why there were no guards posted at the entrance of the tent.

He didn't know it was the food, meeting and relaxation tent for the slayers and Angel Institute employees.

xxx

Angela was walking to the women's medical tent when she spotted an elaborate tent in the distance that was surrounded by a glowing white light and guarded by Vanyar elves and knew it was Eonwe's tent. She also saw Elrond and Elros in a discussion a little further away. They chose which kindred they wanted to belong to, she thought.

When she boldly walked through the Vanyar camp a few hours later; everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her. She heard murmurs among the elves and some had their mouths opened. Apparently they had never seen an attractive black woman with hair that came to her shoulders; wearing jeans; knee high steel toed, spiked black leather boots; short red leather jacket; pearl earrings, and a large cross around her neck.

"Do you have the map?" Elrond asked Elros.

"Yes I do. Someone is coming to pick it up," he answered.

"Hello," Angela said standing behind them.

Elrond and Elros turned and were startled to see her standing there, because they didn't hear her approach.

Angela noticed the looks on their faces and felt their unease.

"I'm Angela Simone and I'm here to pick up the map," she said to them with a bright smile. "Your names?"

After they regained their composure, they introduced themselves and Elros handed her the map.

"Mr. Elrond, there's a patient in one of the medical tents that's having a problem I can't identify. I know you're a healer, as am I; and I was wondering if you would take a look at her?" Angela asked.

"Yes I would," he answered. "Let me get my kit."

"Thank you," she said, and watched as Elrond walked to his tent. "Mr. Elros, we've set-up a food tent for your men over there," she said, pointing to a tent near the refugee camp. "The women of the camp are now preparing their dinner, which will be ready in two hours and there's also ale. Tomorrow morning a tent will be set-up so they can have a bath; and there will be fresh water, tea, bread, fruit and cheese between meals. They will also be given new blankets."

"Thank you," he said. "That's very kind of you."

"It's our pleasure," she replied with a bright smile, and Elros felt a sense of warmth and returned the smile.

The Vanyar elves just stared at her and didn't know what to make of her as she continued her animated discussion with Elros.

After Elrond returned, Elros and Angela said their good-byes and they walked to the Edain camp. While she and Elrond were walking to the tent, they passed David along the way and Angela handed him the map, which he took to Mr. Giles.

Galadriel studied the young mortal woman the entire time she was there. "There's more to her than meets the eye," Galadriel said to her husband, perspective as ever; watching the young mortal woman and Elrond walk across the field, and silently vowing to get to know who she was.

"How so?" he asked.

"It's a feeling I have," she answered.

Celeborn knew his wife's intuition was always correct.

"She wasn't intimidated by the Vanyar or the light in their eyes," Gil-galad observed.

"No she wasn't," Galadriel replied and wanted to know why.

xxx

"Thank you for your help?" Angela said to Elrond, after he finished treating the young woman.

"You're welcome," he answered with a smile.

"Would you like to have a hot meal instead of lembas for dinner this evening?" she asked.

Elrond looked at the young woman and felt at ease with her. "Yes I would," he answered.

"Right this way," she said.

xxx

"The meeting will be held in this tent at 8:00 a.m. tomorrow morning and don't be late," Giles told everyone.

"We now have the map and we should know where the demons are hiding by tomorrow afternoon," Buffy said.

"How long will this take?" Chao Ahn asked, in broken English.

"About a week," Giles answered.

"It's time to patrol," Buffy said.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I did not own Buffy, Angel or characters from the Silmarillion and the Lord of the Rings. The Angel Academy and Institute are my own creation.

**NOTE 1: This is a short AU of my story, the New Watcher. It takes place after the battle with the First Evil and after the War of Wrath in the First Age of Middle-Earth.**

**NOTE 2: If you want to know about the Angel Academy and Institute, read chapters 1 and 2 of the New Watcher; and read chapter 4 of New Life to see how Dawn got her wands.**

**NOTE 3: When Angela or anyone from the Angel Institute are speaking to any of the Valar or Maia, they are speaking in the angelic language, except for the meeting that will be held with the slayers.**

Everyone watched as Lord's Namo and Eonwe walked to Eru Ilúvatar's Herald's tent without an escort the following morning. Eonwe was dressed in his finest armor and Namo told him everything the Valar knew the night before.

"There coming," Vi said, peeking out of the tent flap.

As Namo and Eonwe approached, Dawn was waiting to escort them inside. "Good morning," she said, with a smile on her face.

"Good morning Dawn," Namo replied returning the smile and introduced Eonwe.

Eonwe studied Dawn. He knew she was Buffy's younger sister and Lord Namo told him of the power she possessed, and that she was a healer and magic wielder. He also saw the light around her and wondered why Eru Ilúvatar would give such a young mortal female that much power.

"Right this way," Dawn said, and opened the tent flap.

When they entered, everyone turned and looked at the visitors and then went back to what they were doing. Eonwe saw strangely dressed young mortal men and women and noticed they didn't give any deference to either Lord Namo or himself. He could feel the power coming off all of them and could tell which ones were half-Ainur.

They both noticed the tent was sectioned off in three areas; one for dining; one for lounging, and one as a work area. All the tables were round and the leather furniture was very strange to them. They also saw a kitchen. They noticed that the women wore pants, just the men, and some of the female's tops were somewhat revealing; and all the men had short hair, along with some of the females. One man had a bald head.

"Hello Eonwe my name is Angela Simone and I'm Eru Ilúvatar's Herald and Dooms Women," she said, when she appeared in front of him.

Eonwe looked at the young mortal woman and knew this was the woman the Vanyar elves were still talking about.

"Hello," he said.

"Everyone will introduce themselves," she said.

Everyone said hello and introduced themselves.

After the introductions, Giles, Buffy, Angela, Namo and Eonwe sat down at one of the tables, while the rest took seats around the room. The Valar and Maia were watching from the Máhanaxar in Valinor.

"To understand what's going on, we have to start at the beginning," Angela said. "Mr. Giles."

"Our world did not start out as a paradise. For untold eons the Old Ones walked the earth. They made it their home, their hell. But in time, they lost their purchase on our reality and the way was made for animals and the human race.

The Old Ones were huge, powerful, pure-breed demons that had different shapes and each had ferocious power. One had four heads and when they walked, the ground shook. They ruled over vast territories, commanded fearsome demon armies, and constantly made war against each other. Some left our dimension voluntarily; others were killed, and some were driven out.

The last Old One was defeated by a slayer using the scythe. 'Into each generation a girl is born: one girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will fight the vampires, demons, and all the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. She is the Slayer.

When one dies, another one is called. The slayer's power comes from the shadow demon, which is a very powerful power pure-bred demon. They also have other abilities that no angel has because they need them. They have almost instant healing; superior strength, hearing, eyesight and speed; far superior than any elf, if you're wondering, and the moment they pick up a weapon, they know how to use it," Giles finished.

"I was called as slayer when I was 15. I didn't know I was the slayer until a man named Merrick approached me and told me I was the Chosen One and what my destiny would be; and he informed me he was my Watcher. He died protecting me a few months later," Buffy told them. "When we moved to Sunnydale, Giles was there waiting for me and told me he was my new Watcher. A Watcher is a member of a secret organization called the Watchers' Council, who prepares the slayer to fight demonic forces, and the town of Sunnydale was built over a hellmouth."

"The hellmouth is a place where the barriers between dimensions are weak and has a focal point, which serves as a portal between earth and hell. Because of this, the hellmouth attracts demons and other supernatural creatures, becoming a 'hot spot' for supernatural activity. There are many hell mouths on our world, but only one is active at any given time," Giles told them.

"The hellmouth in Sunnydale sank into a deep crater three years ago after our battle with the First Evil's army, the Turok-Han," Faith said.

"Imagine combatants numbering three times what you've just fought Eonwe; and each had great power; waiting to come out of the hellmouth to overrun our world; which they would've done in only a few days, if not for Eru Ilúvatar's magic in the scythe that called up an army of slayers. Even then, that wasn't sufficient.

An amulet was given to Buffy, via Angel before they went into battle. Armed with an amulet they knew nothing about and the slayer scythe that holds the key to the slayer line; with magic and power they didn't know if they could control, they went into the hellmouth to battle the First Evil's army, with Buffy as their Captain.

Spike was wearing the amulet around his neck during the battle and stopped fighting when it started to glow. He knew it was the end for him; and a few seconds later, Eru Ilúvatar's power was released from the amulet and all the Turok-Han in the hellmouth were killed instantly. Then his power shot up and opened a hole in the roof of the building to let in the sunlight and the remaining Turok-Han, on that level, were killed by the sun.

When Eru Ilúvatar's power was released, the Sunnydale hellmouth was closed forever and the whole town sank into a crater, as Faith stated earlier. Had the First Evil and its army prevailed, they would've gone on and destroyed all of Eru Ilúvatar's creation including Arda and Valinor," Angela said to Eonwe.

"We all thought the Turok-Han were a myth. We found out later they left our dimension when the Old Ones did," Giles said.

"The Old Ones had come and gone on our world millions of years before any of you descended into Arda," Angela said.

"They're that old?" Eonwe asked.

"They were old before they came to our world, that's why they're called the Old Ones," David said.

"Only Eru Ilúvatar's power can kill an Old One," Angela stated.

"Who's the First Evil?" Namo asked, after Manwë asked him to ask the question.

"The source and embodiment of all that is evil; and it transcends all dimensions and realities. It was here long before creation, hiding in the shadows, and it will be here long after creation ends, still hiding in the shadows," Giles answered.

"Anyone or anything that is evil is ultimately serving the First Evil," Aaron said.

"The First Evil was here long before angels were created," David told them.

"How long has this battle with evil been going on, on your world?" Eonwe asked.

"No one really knows. Our world wasn't always like this, but something happened on our world eons ago, which caused our dimensional walls to become weak; and God knew that hell would open and the demons would escape, and he told us we would have to live with them. This fight will go on until the Great Day of Judgment.

God created our world for us to live in, and unlike Arda, we don't have elves or dwarves. Only humans live there, or as you call them, the race of men or mortals. We call ourselves humans; human beings; or the human race; and contrary to what you might think, it's a very beautiful place," Angela answered.

"Dawn, show them what our world looks like," Giles said.

Dawn took out a wand, waved it, saying a few words in Latin, and a globe appeared.

"See," Angela said, turning the globe. "We have over six billion people living on our world and 71% of the surface of our world is water, which should please Ulmo."

"_I am pleased to hear it," Ulmo said to her mentally, in the angelic language._

Then the globe disappeared.

xxx

"Five years ago, a demon hell goddess named Glorificus, came to Sunnydale. Glory, as we called her, was banished from her hell dimension into our earthly dimension. She was from a higher demon dimension with powers that her fellow Lords and Ladies in the other hell dimensions couldn't possibly conceive.

When they banished her, they put her in a human form, and she was known as the Beast; She Who Should Never be Named, and The Abomination. If we ever looked upon her in her true form, we would go insane.

Glory wanted to return to her hell dimension, however, when her brethren kicked her out, they made sure she could never return. She found a way to get home, but in order to get there, she had to open all the hell dimensions, which she tried to do. That's what you felt five years ago; all the dimensional walls were coming down and began bleeding into one another. Buffy closed the portal by jumping to death and Glory was destroyed," Giles told them.

"That came from your world?" Namo asked.

"Yes it did," Giles answered.

"Some things that happen on our world can have consequences for Eru's entire creation," Angela said. "Glory and the First Evil, for example."

"That's why a portal formed on Arda and two other worlds. We closed all the portals and killed the demons on the other worlds and the only thing left for us to do is track down and kill the demons here," Rona said.

"How did you became a half-Ainur?" Eonwe asked Angela, curious to know.

"My father is one of the Powers in the Timeless Halls and my mother is human. When my grandmother gave birth to a baby boy, Eru Ilúvatar sent his spirit into that baby's body.

"Did he know who he was?" Eonwe asked.

"No. None of you do and all of you grow up and lead normal human lives until it's time for you to return to the Timeless Halls," Tess answered.

"You also have no power and suffer the same ills as everyone else, mentally and physically," Aaron stated.

"One abandoned her family because of her schizophrenia, which means, she suffered a mental break from reality and became delusional and sank into the depths of darkness and madness. She also became an alcoholic and was homeless," Bobby told them. "She suffered for years and no one could possibly know her torment. She was trapped in her own mind and couldn't get out."

"She lived in an abandoned building in her own filth. Members of the Angel Institute were told where to find her and when they did, they found her on her knees with her arms opened wide and her eyes were burned out. We knew then she had been taken back to heaven. An autopsy was performed on body and the Medical Examiner said she only a few months to live because her liver was about to give out," David told them. "She was also my mother."

There was gasped in the room.

"I'm sorry," Giles said to David.

"Thank you Mr. Giles," he replied. "If wasn't anyone's fault. She has a mental disease that could not be cured."

"What's an autopsy?" Namo asked.

"It's the examination of a dead human body to discover the cause of death or the extent of a disease. Autopsies are performed on every dead human on our world because a cause of death has to put on the Death Certificate," Bobby answered. "The cause of death we put on David's mother's Death Certificate was Liver Failure."

"Your lives are not peaches and cream when you are sent to earth to inhabit a human body. This is not the Timeless Halls and there is no bliss here. Everyone gets something and no one escapes it and David's mother got a disease of the mind, called madness," Dan told Namo and Eonwe.

"That's life and you have to go with the flow," Angela said.

"Life is a bitch and then you die," Charlie said.

"You got that right," Rona said.

"How did you know she was taken back to heaven?" Faith asked, still confused.

"That's how it's done and my father died the same way when they came for him, and they always come at night when everyone's asleep. When one appeared outside our home, I woke up. Then two more appeared in the living room. I heard my father go downstairs and when I started to get out of bed, one appeared in my bedroom and made sure I couldn't get out of bed. He then brought my head to his chest and I couldn't open my eyes.

I found out later that he died on his knees, with his arms out wide and his eyes were burned out," Angela answered. She could see a few confused looks on the slayer's faces. "He looked upon a Seraphim in all his glory."

"The Seraphim's are the highest order of angels," Dan replied.

"Is that what you call them," Namo asked.

"Yes," Angela answered.

"They are the big dogs, as we like to say," Charlie said.

"We can't look at them?" Rona asked.

"Not unless you want to give up your soul and that's what happened to them. Their spirits are either taken back to heaven or they go themselves," Tess answered. "We don't know which."

"My money is on they went themselves," Angela stated.

"Why?" Giles asked.

"They know their way back and forth," she replied.

"What was your father like?" Eonwe asked Angela.

"He was just an ordinary man who worked hard to take care of his family. He loved his family more than anything and he used to show me off," she answered with a smile. "That's what the rest of you don't understand. You don't know what it's like to have children and be parents, except Aulë. When my father looked at me the first time, he wept, because he had never felt such love for anyone in all his whole life. It's a different kind of love than you for a spouse. That love is endless and will be there forever. Love between a man and a women can come and go, but the love for a child is everlasting because you helped make them and they are part of you."

"That's why we have it better than you," David said. "I have three children and my wife and I love them more than you can ever know."

"You don't know what true love is until you have children because they are your creation," Dan said.

"None of you will ever love us because you really don't know what true love is, and that love is only between a parent and child," Tess said.

"We love our children more than we love you and we don't love you at all," Angela said.

"Why?" Eonwe asked.

"We don't have to and you are an abstract to us, which means existing only in the mind," Angela answered.

"In order for humans to like or love anyone they have to get to know and trust you. We don't like or love you because we don't know you. You would know that if you knew humans," Bobby replied.

"The only ones we like or love in the Timeless Halls are our parents because we know them," David said.

"You really don't understand us at all," Charlie said.

"It's time for lunch and I'm starved," Caridad said.

Everyone laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I did not own Buffy, Angel or characters from the Silmarillion and the Lord of the Rings. The Angel Academy and Institute are my own creation.

**NOTE 1: This is a short AU of my story, the New Watcher. It takes place after the battle with the First Evil and after the War of Wrath in the First Age of Middle-Earth.**

**NOTE 2: If you want to know about the Angel Academy and Institute, read chapters 1 and 2 of the New Watcher; and read chapter 4 of New Life to see how Dawn got her wands.**

**NOTE 3: When Angela or anyone from the Angel Institute are speaking to any of the Valar or Maia, they are speaking in the angelic language, except for the meeting that will be held with the slayers.**

During lunch, Angela sat with Namo and Eonwe. "In case you're wondering, the power Eru gave Dawn to wield was around long before any of you were created," she told them.

"Her weapons were made in the Timeless Halls," Namo stated.

"Yes they were, along with ours, and they're called magic wands. The Powers made them just for her and when she dies, they will destroy them. Her wands were also hallowed in the Timeless Halls and no one can touch them, not even the slayers, except Mr. Giles and a few others," Angela replied.

"What will happened if someone touches them?" Eonwe asked:

"It a demon or someone evil touches them, they will die instantly. If anyone else touches them, They will be rendered unconscious for a day; when they wake up, they will have no memory of the wand or wands," she answered.

"Who are the Powers?" Namo asked. Manwë wanted to know, because they weren't in the Timeless Halls when they were there.

"They're a higher order of Ainur than all of you. They stop the efforts of demons who try to overthrow our world; they're also the keepers of human history, including the humans on Arda, or, wherever humans are in the cosmos. They work through the human 6th sense, and are our angels of warning. They're also the noblest and purest of all the angels and are awesome defenders of the cosmos against all evil.

Who do you think have been guiding humans since they awoke on Arda?" It wasn't any of you, except Ulmo. Your only concern were for the elves, and no one else, because they were your darlings. As long as you had them, you didn't care about anyone else. You were the ones who made an ass of yourselves over them." "How did that work out for you?" "Personally, I don't see the attraction."

If the Noldor had not come to Arda to retrieve the silmarils, you would have let all the men, dwarves and the remaining elves on Arda die. You knew the elves would be called to Mandos and eventually settle in Valinor. None of you gave a damn about the dwarves, except Aulë; and men weren't your concern. You washed your hands of this place a long time ago and never looked back. Only Ulmo cared about the children here.

Even when the Noldor returned to Arda your only concern was only for them, and no one else. Now I know why the Eru put Ulmo here. He loves us more than all of you combined, if you love us at all, along with the elves. Ulmo treated all of God's children equally. The operative word being 'equal', and has the most important job of all of you; which is to watch over mankind, which he does very well. You couldn't asked for a better guardian angel than Ulmo. We call him our Michael, here, because he's the only one of you that's ever defended us and has our best interest at heart, and always will. Ulmo 'rocks', as we like to say.

Michael loves us more than any other Ainur. He's always beseeched Eru on our behalf and defended us in the Timeless Halls, and he is the only Ainur that has ever done so; he's also the only Ainur who's ever wept for us. Only the Lord loves of more than Michael, and Ulmo is third. That's why Eru put Michael in charge of mankind, along with Ulmo here. Ulmo is also the only Ainur that understands us; the rest of you don't.

Here's a little tidbit for you. Before men came over the mountain in the First Age, the dark elves taught and befriended them. They were the ones who told men you were the Regents of Arda. Instead of loving you; they feared, disliked and felt estranged from you, not understanding you, or your purpose; or why you let it go on for so long, to the detriment of them. They were bitter because they took the brunt of Mel's torture and they cursed you. What the humans here don't realize is that we are to great for you.

Those elves you love so much hated us and told us to leave their lands or they would kill us, and they meant it. They did not want us around them and were mean, hateful and bigoted towards men and looked down on us. They also called us nasty names and thought we were ugly. Now you know the truth about them," she said.

"Did the elves treat men that way?" Nienna asked.

"Yes," Ulmo answered.

"The worse thing Mel did here was to a man named Húrin, because he defied, scorned and mocked him to his face, and wasn't daunted by his eyes. He had absolutely no fear of him and stood up to him because he saw him for what he was, and told him so; which Mel didn't like, but Húrin didn't care. He took whatever Mel threw at him and he never broke because Húrin was too great for him. He's the most tragic and heroic figure here. Tragic because of what happened to him and his family; and heroic because he stood up to Mel, and be damned the consequences. He's my hero. If you've wondering how I know all this, I got the files on this place before we left home.

Mel didn't know Húrin was called to prophet-hood. A prophet is someone who has been called by God to speak for Him and be His messenger. Mel didn't know his Father was talking to him through Húrin and Húrin also pronounced his doom, and that made Mel angry. He also thought men were nothing and weak and didn't realize Eru had appointed the race of men to take him down.

However, the true savior of mankind on Arda was Fëanor because he made the silmarils, which, by the way, saved God's children on Arda. We know Varda hallowed those stones so no moral could touch them, but, guess what, it was a man who walked right into Mel's liar and took one from him, with a little help of course, and it didn't burn his hands. The silmaril was then passed on his son, another man, for safekeeping. Then another man sailed to Valinor with it because that was Eru Ilúvatar's Will. It was a man he wanted to take the similar from Mel and he also appointed the race of men to guard it because none of them cared about them.

Beren was the one who broke the Girdle of Melían, and as you know, took a silmaril from Mel. It was a man who slapped Varda's and Melían's power back in their faces because he was to great for them. Beren was also called to prophet-hood and so was Eärendil. Our beloved Ulmo called Tuor to prophet-hood.

What none of you understand is – we can see Eru's hand in everything he does concerning us. The men on Arda knew all evil came from Melkor and that he sought dominion over all of Arda. They also said that Mel had to be vanquished where he was, or at least held at bay, by the Noldor. Then also realized why they were brought to those lands, which was to help the Noldor, and they were right because Eru sent them there.

We are Eru Ilúvatar's greatest creation and he wasn't going to let anything happen to us. It was one of the Powers who guided Eärendil to seek you out before he had the Silmaril. Then his wife showed up with the it, and the rest is history," she said.

"Why do you say you're Eru Ilúvatar's greatest creation?" Eonwe asked.

"He told you we were. A hundred or so years after we awoke on our world, Michael gathered all the angels in heaven before the Lord, and the Lord God said: 'behold, my greatest creation, now bow down before them'. Michael was the first to kneel and the rest of you followed; however, not all of you knelt.

There was one who refused to kneel, along with a third of the other angels. Michael noticed and told them to kneel and they refused. The Devil, as he's now called, told him that he was the senior in creation and we should kneel before him. Michael told him to mute his mouth or he would bring the Wrath of God down upon him.

The Devil said: 'I will raise my throne above the stars of God; I will sit on the mount of assembly on the heights of Zaphon; I will ascend to the tops of the clouds, I will make myself like the Most High.' God told the Devil he couldn't have his throne, and told the rest of you to work it out amongst yourselves.

There was a great uproar in heaven and no one knew what to do until the Lord shouted: 'Michael, Michael, Michael', and then sides were taken and therein began the War in Heaven. The war lasted three days and on the third day the Devil and a third of the host were cast out of heaven. The fallen host landed in a pit the Lord had waiting for them, and the Lord cast the Devil down to earth and told us: 'here he comes, that old Devil'.

A third of the host tried to overthrow God and the other angels in order to take over heaven. When the Devil was cast out, he came right after us and told us we were responsible for his fall and losing his glory. We didn't know who he was or what was going on and we really didn't care about his glory. We asked what injury had we done to him and he told us when Eru blew the breath of life on our faces, he saw the image and likeness of God there, and now all his hated was directed towards us.

After the war, the Lord created the angel Af, who's God's Anger, and Hemah, who's God's Wrath. They now stand on the same level as the Lord, as a warning to all of you, in case any of you decide to act like a fool again No Ainur escaped taking sides that day, and the hatred you had for one another was truly something to behold.," Angela finished.

"The Timeless Halls fell?" Eonwe asked.

"Of course it fell. I forgot to mention that the Powers came in during the rebellion; when you go to war, you need an army, and they also guard all the access ways to and from heaven. They are the first and last line of defense in heaven and they watch the rest of you. Now you know why they're a higher order of Ainur than any of you, and were created to be so resolute, they can never fall.

When we were formed, there was a great deal of enmity a lot of you had towards us in the Timeless Halls. The things you did to us; said about us, and the names you called us was disgraceful. There was also a second fall of the angels. When that happened, Eru stepped in and cleaned up the mess. That had something to do with us," she answered.

"There was a second fall?" Namo asked.

"Yes, and after that, all of you got the back of his hand and you felt the sting. He wasn't going to have anymore of that," Angela answered. "During the second rebellion, one of you did something you're never suppose to do, which is sit over us and Eru personally went after him. Every angel knows we don't give deference to any you and you don't take it from us, and Samyaza knew better. That was the second time one of you tried to take Eru's place."

"I always knew the race of men were special to Eru Ilúvatar. There was not one, but two falls of the Ainur from the Timeless Halls. The Timeless Halls have changed forever and will never be the same," Ulmo said to the Ainur. "Now you know why they don't give deference to us, Eonwe."

"What was the name of the Ainur who tried to overthrow Eru in the Timeless Halls?" Namo asked.

"God gave him a new name, the Devil, which means, adversary of God and humankind, and the accursed. His position was the Anointed Cherub Who Covers," she answered.

"We know who he is," Namo stated.

"Where is he now?" Eonwe asked.

"His punishment is to spend the rest of his days with us, until the 'Great Day of Judgment', as Eru told us," she answered. "He's not allowed to harm us directly in any way, and he can't use any of his power. In fact, none of you can unless you get permission from Eru; and only then it will be in a confined area."

"Ask her how long the first rebellion lasted," Manwë said to Namo, with a thought.

"How long did the first rebellion last?" Namo asked.

"I don't really know. The Devil told us before we were formed, Eru had him heralded from his presence. He had already fallen by then and the rebellion was already brewing. After we awoke, it was about 100 to 150 years before there was all out war. Before the war, Eru set a guard of angels around us to protect us from him; but, the slimy bastard managed to get through after being chased off several times.

You have to remember, time runs differently in each dimension. Our world is 50 billion years older than Arda; however, we're relatively young to it, but, we're much older than the elves here. They're simply children to us and we have more knowledge and wisdom than they do. Our children learn more in 17 years of learning than the Elves will every know.

Eru told you that we would also surpass you in wisdom and we've already done so. In case any of you are wondering how we know all this, Eru told us when he called Enoch to prophet-hood and had him write everything down. He also told us all there was to know, and the reasons he did what he did. Eru gave us the names of all the captains who participated in both rebellions; the names of all the angels whoever said, or thought anything bad about us; what they said or thought, and how he punished them. We have the books which came from heaven and Enoch was sitting next to Eru in the Timeless Halls when he wrote it all down," she answered.

"There was a man in the Timeless Halls?" Eonwe asked.

"Of course, because Eru sent for him. Enoch got a complete tour of the Blessed Realm when he arrived, and after the tour, he was taken before Eru. We also know what heaven looks like because Enoch wrote it down, and Eru has shown it to us on more than one occasion; and the secrets therein. Don't forget, Buffy was there. It was during the second rebellion when God called Enoch to prophet-hood and when Enoch returned to earth, our roles had changed," she answered.

"We all knew that the race of men would join the Ainur in the second Music, now we know why," Ulmo said to the Ainur. "Eru Ilúvatar has withheld nothing from them and has told them everything, and we were the ones who knelt before them."

"His greatest creation, with the Chief Ainur setting the example," Olorin said.

"Eru Ilúvatar told them all there was to know," Namo stated.

"Yes," Ulmo replied. "Even things no Ainur knows."

"How were they changed?" Namo asked.

"The fallen angels asked Enoch to intercede on their behalf, which he did, and God denied their petition. When Enoch walked up to some of them, they were shaking and crying and that man pronounced their dooms. You were the ones who are suppose to intercede on our behalf, not us interceding on yours, and God told them that, through Enoch. I know you were surprised that I was a mortal woman; however, during the second rebellion, you were the ones who changed places with us and God kept it that way. All your disobedience, hatred and jealousy of us finally caught up with you. Now you know why it was a man who pronounced Mel's doom.

Eru dealt with us directly after that and we are now doing what you used to do. This used to be your job, but he took it away from you and gave it to us. Now you know why we have the power we have. During the second rebellion, you came after us and that was a no-no. Those rebellions had consequences no one could foresee, especially for the Ainur and that was your doom. We also had a doom laid on us and we got it worse than you did, thanks to the Ainur.

When we read that all of you let Mel have the run of Arda while you were all sitting in your bliss in Valinor; soaking up the light of the two trees, it didn't surprise us at all. It told us what your priories were, which was to perpetuate your own bliss, and we shook our heads at your incompetence.

Now I can see why Eru put us in charge of keeping you safe; and make no mistake, we keep you and your darling elves safe. There are millions of us lying in the bone yard because we sacrificed ourselves to do so and always will. The only reason Valinor is still here and you are sitting in your bliss is because Buffy sacrificed herself to close that rift," she answered.

"She just laid a very harsh judgment on all of us," Varda said.

"Yes she did," Oromë replied.

"Our roles have changed," Olorin said.

"Now we know why Eru Ilúvatar sent mortals," Yavanna said.

"Mortals with power," Aulë stated.

"She just pronounced our doom," Namo told them.

Ulmo kept his counsel because he understood that the Ainur had placed men above them and Eru Ilúvatar kept it that way. He also knew that there was more to the story Angela just told.

xxx

"You said Fëanor was the savior of Eru's children on Arda," Namo said.

"We love Fëanor and he's our favorite Elf. What all of you don't understand is that Míríel died a human death. We knew that the minute we read the reports. Her body was completely worn out and she couldn't go on any longer. That's what happens to us when it's our time to die, our bodies wear out. She also wanted to go beyond the circles of the world, but couldn't because of her fate as an Elf. That's why she went to your halls, Namo. She knew it and we knew it. It wasn't that hard to figure out. She said it, but now of you could comprehend what she meant, we did.

When his mother died, Fëanor felt she had abandoned him and he never got over it. He also didn't like the fact that his father remarried and he hated Indis and their children. Which is normal, by the way; and if anyone saw the dynamics that was going on in that household, anyone with eyes could see that Fëanor was headed for trouble. He's what we call a bad boy and always has been because that was his true nature. He was also arrogant, selfish, restless, hot-headed and did not suffer fools. That's why we love him so much, because he was the antithesis of an Elf and he had all those fine human qualities, like we do," Angela said, with a smile.

Namo smiled back at her.

"When someone is that great, their flaws are just are great. There are many examples of men and women on my world who were just as great as Fëanor, in their own particular field, who had the same tragic flaws. The two go hand-in-hand and you can't have one without the other; that's what makes them great and it also drives them mad. You never understood it because you were dealing with a human dynamic. I'll explain it to you before we leave.

When Mel was released from your halls, he caused strife among the Noldor, and he went right after Fëanor because he saw his flaws and exploited them. Mel never marred Fëanor because Fëanor was already marred and he was ripe for exploitation and Mel simply took advantage of it. It didn't take a genius to figure that out.

However, when you called Fëanor on the carpet Namo, as we like to say, you humiliated him and when he left the Ring of Doom, he cursed you from here to kingdom come when you exiled him. He also broke all the rules you placed on him and mocked your decrees, and none of you did anything about it, as he knew you wouldn't. All of you were dancing to Mel's tune; including you Namo because Mel outsmarted you, and he was the one calling the shots. He got what he wanted, which was strife between the Elves and the Valar and you gave it to him Namo.

By that time, Fëanor was sick of all of you. What none of you knew was that Fëanor was unpredictable and his temper was going to get the better of him one day, and he was going to snap," Angela told them.

"What do you mean by snap?" Eonwe asked.

"His was going to go mad," Angela answered. "The straw the broke the camel's back was when Manwë summoned Fëanor to make peace with his brother. Fëanor cursed Manwë the whole time he was on the way to the Ring of Doom because he was not in the mood to be bothered. Manwë was always trying to keep the peace, but there are some things you can't make peace with and you just have to let it play itself out, to the bitter end. Manwë could never understand that.

When Fëanor found out his father was murdered, all of you saw him fall to the floor. That's when his mind snapped and he went mad, and not one of you cared about his pain and suffering. He had just lost his father and the only thing any of you cared about were those damn silmarils, which were gone forever, but none of you knew it at that time.

That's when Fëanor went into a rage and cursed Mel and Manwë. His father meant more to him than those silmarils and the light of the two trees and now he was gone. What he had always said behind your backs – he finally said to your faces. You should have never asked him for the silmarils in the first place because he was never going to give them to you and Aulë knew it," she answered.

"How do you know?" Namo asked.

"We know him, you never did. He never liked or loved any of you and he hated living in Valinor and thought of it as a prison, an elegant one, but, a prison nonetheless; which it is. The Elves are trapped in that cage and they have my pity. That's one of the reasons so many Noldor left and we know the other. Some wanted to make their own way in the world and wanted out of Valinor. You made a mistake by bringing them there in the first place instead of letting them find out on their own that, that's where they were suppose to go when it was their time to leave Arda. They never needed your protection. The Elves that refused to go to Valinor didn't need your protection and they managed, without your help or guidance; and they are better off for it.

He also thought and acted like a man, not an Elf. Now you know why we understand him better than any of you. It took a man to save a mankind and that man was Fëanor. When he left the Ring of Doom for the last time, he was in a rage and nothing was going to stop him from his quest; any fool could see that. You also underestimated him and he was right when he said the Valar begrudged light to Arda and that darkness levels all. You were sitting in that darkness and you didn't like it. Had Mel not destroyed the two trees, Arda would still be in the dark and you and I both know it. The Valar desperately tried to get the light back and none of you gave a damn about Arda, only Valinor, because that was your only concern. However, Eru Ilúvatar had a different plan.

Fëanor would do anything to get to Arda because his blind rage was driving him onward. Once Fëanor and the Noldor reached Arda, men and elves were saved.

"How?" Eonwe asked.

"When they arrived, they saved the Sindar elves that Mel's troops were about to slaughter and salvation had come to Arda at last, through the heroic Noldor. They also saved one of the houses of men that fought with you Eonwe. Then Fëanor did something stupid, which was go after Mel and we know how that turned out and his temper got him killed," Angela answered.

"What was Eru Ilúvatar's plan?" Namo asked.

"When Mel destroyed the two lamps, one created the bay of Cuiviénen and that's where Eru woke the Elves, near Cuiviénen. When Yavanna sang in the light of the two trees, which was her greatest work, she didn't know she was singing in the sun and moon. When Mel destroyed the two trees, it was time for men to awake and we needed the sun to do that, which is more precious to Eru Ilúvatar than the light of the two trees.

In each case it was Mel, Aulë and Yavanna who were responsible for the awaking of God's children. Aulë made the two lamps which were for the Elves, and Yavanna the two trees which were for humankind. When Mel returned with the silmarils, they were finally in their rightful home, Arda, and the last light of the two trees now belong to humankind. The Valar were only guardians of the light for a short time. When the sun rose over Arda for the first time, Eru blew the breath of life on the faces of his greatest creation, and we awoke.

When Yavanna sang in the light of the two trees, she was also singing in the awaking of her creations which she put to sleep. They too needed the sun to awake. She would be happy to know that when we awoke, the humans here appreciated everything she made, and they looked at her and Aulë's creations in awe and wonder and it make them happy. The looks on their faces was priceless and better than the light of the two trees.

The Noldor and three houses of men keep Mel at bay in the north while the rest of mankind escaped, and we went north, south, east and west. Eru used Mel's own evil against him and all the Valar's and Elves' greatest works now belong to his greatest creation, us. It was always about us. Here's a news flash for you: all good things come to an end and nothing here last forever. Everything on this plane of existence is temporary and change is a constant of the universe. Everyone knows it, and now you do too. You learned it the hard way.

Eru also stepped in and corrected your mistake, which was the sundering of the Elves. He got the Noldor back to Arda through Fëanor to protect us and the remaining Elves because he was not going to let Mel destroy us. He also got the Teleri and Vanyar back too. The Teleri through their ships and the Vanyar who fought in the War of Wrath, alongside men. He put them here for a reason.

When Mel returned to Arda with the silmarils, he could no longer change into any form and was forever bound in the body which Eru kept him in. That's why he could be easily injured and Eru made sure his injuries would never heal; and the crown the silmarils were in weighted heavily upon his head, but, he was too proud to take it off. He was also in constant pain from the wounds he received from touching the silmarils and forever walked with a limp from the wounds Fingolfin gave him. You saw what he looked like Namo, Mel was a mess. Eru Ilúvatar was calling the shots on this one because humans were involved and he was going to make sure we survived.

Now you know why we love Fëanor and Noldor so much. They and three houses of men did all the hard work that needed to be done. Eonwe and the Vanyar only did what we call, mop of work, not the hard work," Angela answered.

"It's time for the afternoon meeting," Aaron said, when he walked over to Angela..


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I did not own Buffy, Angel or characters from the Silmarillion and the Lord of the Rings. The Angel Academy and Institute are my own creation.

**NOTE 1: This is a short AU of my story, the New Watcher. It takes place after the battle with the First Evil and after the War of Wrath in the First Age of Middle-Earth.**

**NOTE 2: If you want to know about the Angel Academy and Institute, read chapters 1 and 2 of the New Watcher; and read chapter 4 of New Life to see how Dawn got her wands.**

**NOTE 3: When Angela or anyone from the Angel Institute are speaking to any of the Valar or Maia, they are speaking in the angelic language, except for the meeting that will be held with the slayers.**

Giles explained to everyone who the demons were that came through the portal and their strengths and weaknesses, with a picture of each one on the board that had been set-up. He explained to the Ainur that all demons have power, some greater and some lesser, the same as angels.

"Each demon has a weakness because they all have bodies. The reason we do research is to find their weak spot because they all have one; and the power each possesses, so we can defend against it. The weapons we use will vary with each demon," Giles told them.

"We're ready to go. Faith, Rona and I will each lead a slayer team," Buffy said to Namo and Eonwe. "You're lucky only 8 demons came through the portal. We were on another planet that was infested with them and it took us weeks to track them all down and kill them."

"What is the Chocka'ta demon?" Eonwe asked.

"A very powerful and ancient evil that can only be killed with the slayer scythe" Giles answered.

Angela's eagle then appeared out of nowhere shrieking, and landed on her shoulder. She continued to shriek while everyone looked at her and the eagle.

"Oh really," Angela said, smiling. "Isis has found all the demons, except the Chocka'ta demon. Mr. Giles would you please put out the map on the table?"

Giles put the map on the table and Isis flew over it. The map lit up the location of every demon and their picture.

"Who's this?" Buffy asked, pointing to an unknown picture on the map.

"She didn't come through the portal but opened one from our world and came in. She's known as the Cassandra and she's not what she appears to be, but a very powerful demon. She looks human, but isn't and we're going to send her right back where she came from," Angela answered.

"You knew she was here all along," Giles stated, cleaning his glasses on his tie.

"Yes I did. The Powers informed us before we left," Angela answered. "Dan call your birds, we're going to pay the Cassandra a visit."

xxx

Before Namo returned to Valinor, he, Eonwe and Angela agreed that she would give a report to Eonwe regarding the status of the demons after the battle and Eonwe in-turn would inform him. She also told them they would confront the Cassandra that evening.

Everyone met in the lounge tent 15 minutes later armed and ready for battle. They split-up into three teams with Buffy, Faith and Rona each leading a slayer team; and members from the Angel Institute would ferry them to and from their destinations. They would also cover their backs, if need be. After they went over the battle plans, everyone was ready to go. David and his team were assigned to Faith's team; Aaron and his team to Rona's team, and Tess and her team to Buffy's team.

When the members of the Angel Institute waved their hands, everyone disappeared and instantly appeared at their destination.

xxx

When Faith and her team arrived at an abandoned barn, everyone got into position with David's team guarding the perimeter and the slayers surrounded the barn. David walked up to the barn and slapped his hand on the side of the building and the barn came tumbling down.

"Slayer," one of the demon's said, when they saw them standing there.

Before they could blink, Monica had her broadsword at the ready and cut off the first demon's head while Faith did the same to the other with her scimitar sword.

"Let's go," David said, and with a wave of his hand, they disappeared.

Manwë sent a cold wind and the demon's corpses and heads were sent into space, as far from Arda as possible.

"They are faster than the elves," Oromë stated.

xxx

Rona and her team entered a small cave and found the Darack demon hiding in the shadows. When he attached, Jan cut off both arms and Mandy cut off its head and it dissolved into black ooze.

Aaron set fire to the demon remains.

After they departed the cave, Aaron waved his hand and they were teleported to their next target.

No one saw the small cave collapse or felt the wind that blew the demon's ashes into space.

xxx

When Damon knock the small house down with his hand on Tess' order, the two demons hiding inside covered their eyes from the sun. While Tess held them in place, Cho Ahn walked up to them with axe in hand and cut them to pieces, on Buffy's orders.

Tess set their corpses on fire before they left.

A strong wind blew their ashes upwards.

xxx

The Joroth demon left the shed it was hiding in when the slayers appeared. It went after the first slayer it saw and started to attack, but, flew backwards into the shed, collapsing it when Faith hit it with her fist.

While it was in a prone position, Caridad and Vi approached, and in the blink of an eye, they cut off its head, arms and legs.

After David set the corpse on fire, they all disappeared.

Tulkas laughed when he saw Faith hit the large demon that was the size of a Troll and uglier and sent it flying backwards.

No one noticed the ashes rising from the ground by a strong wind.

xxx

The Lar'ka demon was resting when the slayers appeared outside the home it was occupying. It had killed the entire family when it arrived and the corpses were still rotting in the house. It awoke when the door suddenly flew off its hinges and flew backwards to the other end of the house and made a hole in the back wall.

Rona looked around the small house and was sick at the sight of what the demon had done. There was blood on the walls and flood and the family that once lived there was literally torn to pieces and there body parts were scattered everywhere.

Before the Lar'ka demon could get its bearings, the slayers were on him like white on rice and when they were hacking it to pieces, no one could hear its terrible screams.

With magic, Aaron and his team took the time to remove all the human remains and buried the family of five in one grave. A two foot cross appeared in Santana's hands and he stuck it in the fresh mound, while Aaron placed stones on top of the grave. Everyone stood in a circle around the grave in a moment of silence. Some blessed themselves, while others bowed their heads. Aaron and Santana said a prayer for the dead.

Lisa sang Amazing Grace with tears running down her cheeks, looking up at the heavens with her arms opened wide; which she had always done in the Church Choir, as a child growing up. After the service, Aaron set the house on fire and everyone watched it went up in smoke. They disappeared when there was nothing left but ash.

A strong wind blew the ashes into space.

"That was a beautiful song," Nienna said, with tears running down her cheeks. "She was singing it to Eru Ilúvatar."

xxx

"It's almost finished," Angela said to Giles, when everyone returned. "Dan and I, along with a few others, are now going after the Cassandra. My gut's telling me to bring you along and I don't know why."

"I'll come with you," he said, and got up from the table and put on his jacket.

When everyone was ready, Angela took Giles' hands into hers and they all disappeared.

They appeared in a small house where the Cassandra was cooking a meal and saw that the table was set for two.

"Hello Cassandra," Angela said, when they appeared.

"Who are you?" she asked with a evil sneer, looking around the room. "Don't you know who I am?"

No one said a word and just looked at her because they all knew she was a demon, masquerading as a human.

She tried to move but couldn't.

Dan was outside watching as hundreds of crows started flying towards the house. Before they reached him, he sent a great wind which opened all the windows and door.

Thorondor was perched on one of the high mountains nearby and watched as the crows suddenly appeared and flew towards the small abode. There were so many, they blackened the sky.

Everyone in the Ring of Doom was also watching, except Namo; who was in his wife's halls watching her weave the entire story.

The Cassandra watched as the crows flew through the door and windows. They also flew on the roof and covered it entirely and more were on the ground, surrounding the house, as if they were standing guard

A door opened and a man walked out of what looked to be a small bedroom. "What's all the fuss Cassandra dear?" he asked, just waking up, from the looks of it and was still dressed in his clothes. "Rupert," he said, shocked, looking around the room at all the strangers dressed in black robes with crosses around their necks, and armed to the teeth.

"Ethan," Giles said calmly.

Ethan Rayne tried to move, but couldn't.

David and Brenda walked over to him and each put a hand on his shoulder and shoved him to his knees.

Angela laughed. "I see our world wasn't big enough for you Ethan Rayne. Before we left, I was told to pronounce your doom. I thought I would do it when we returned home. I'm surprise to find you here."

"I guess someone knew you were here," Brenda said to him with a wink.

"The Cassandra convinced me to come with her and told me the pickings were ripe. What she didn't tell me was this place was backwards and a complete hell hole with no modern conveniences," Ethan replied.

"Shut-up you fool," the Cassandra said to him with a deadly glare.

"Give it up my ducks, the gigs up," Ethan said.

"You've always consorted with demons, Mr. Rayne. Now it's time to pay the piper," David said.

"Can you help me out Rupert?" Ethan asked with a pleading look in his eyes.

"I'm afraid not," Giles answered calmly. Happy inside that Ethan Rayne was finally getting his comeuppance.

Everyone watched as the crows continued entering the house and they were everywhere, with no room to spare. Angela said something to Dan mentally and he walked into the house with a bird on each shoulder.

"Take her. Take her back where she came from," Dan said when he entered the house.

When the crows reached the Cassandra, they began to peck out her eyes. They also pecked at her hair, face, head, arms, hands, legs and feet; until she was bleeding all over. She was waving her arms, but to no avail, and when she tried to scream, she couldn't, because they covered her entire body. When the crows were satisfied that they completely subdued the Cassandra, more than 100 crows picked her up with the claws; flew out the door, and carried her upwards to the sky, and the rest followed.

The Valar and Maia in the Ring of Doom watched, along with Thorondor, as the crows carried the limp Cassandra into the sky, and then disappeared.

"What are you going to do to me?" Ethan asked, licking his lips, with sweat running down his brow, still on his knees.

'Pronounce your doom," Angela answered, as she raised her arms in the air and closed her eyes. "Lord of Arashmahaar, hear my plea, I summon thy power; I summon thy source; I summon thee D'Hoffryn to judge Ethan Rayne."

Just then, the Lord of the Vengeance Demons appeared in front of Angela.

"Well, well, well, Ethan Rayne. I was wondering when someone would call me to deal with you. There are a lot of people out there who wish to do you great harm; however, none of them knew how, until now," D'Hoffryn said to him.

Ethan had a surprised look on his face and cringed when D'Hoffryn smiled at him.

Everyone in the room could spell the fear coming off him.

"Herald," D'Hoffryn said with a deep bow. "What would you like me to do with this mockery of a magic user?"

"I wish that his magic be taken from away him; I also wish for his sins to show on his face and hands; and finally, I wish for you to send him to the New Watcher's Council with a note to Willow, to tell her to take care of him until we return. This is what I wish for D'Hoffryn," she answered.

"Done," D'Hoffryn said and snapped his fingers, and Ethan Rayne disappeared. "If you need anything else, just call me."

"I will," Angela replied, with a smile.

D'Hoffryn slapped his hands and disappeared in fire and brimstone.

Before they left the house, they made sure there were no magicks about and set it on fire. They watched as the house burned to the ground, which didn't take long. After that, they all disappeared.

Everyone in the Ring of Doom was discussing the demon Eru's Herald summoned, and Namo reminded them that she pronounced his doom, as she was told to do before they left her world.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I did not own Buffy, Angel or characters from the Silmarillion and the Lord of the Rings. The Angel Academy and Institute are my own creation.

**NOTE 1: This is a short AU of my story, the New Watcher. It takes place after the battle with the First Evil and after the War of Wrath in the First Age of Middle-Earth.**

**NOTE 2: If you want to know about the Angel Academy and Institute, read chapters 1 and 2 of the New Watcher; and read chapter 4 of New Life to see how Dawn got her wands.**

**NOTE 3: When Angela or anyone from the Angel Institute are speaking to any of the Valar or Maia, they are speaking in the angelic language, except for the meeting that will be held with the slayers.**

After everyone returned to Camp Freedom, they informed everyone what transpired with the Cassandra. The slayers were surprised that Ethan Rayne was there and laughed when they found out what happened to him.

"It's about time," Buffy said with a smile.

"He only got what he deserved," Giles replied.

"I have to give a report to Eonwe," Angela said, and departed the lounge tent, still dressed in her black robe and armed with her two short swords and daggers. She informed Eonwe mentally she was on her way and would be in spirit form.

He acknowledged and said he was waiting for her in his tent.

She arrived a second later and appeared in front of him. "Good evening," she said, and took a seat across the exquisite table from Manwë's Herald.

Eonwe noticed she was dressed in all black and armed. "Good evening," he replied with a bright smile, and noticed she was looking around his tent and didn't return the smile.

She saw rich rugs, fine adornments and noticed a throne in the tent. "At least it's cleaner than mind. I have stuff thrown everywhere and the only thing I have is a cot, table and chair. I'm also living out of my suitcase."

Eonwe raised an eyebrow.

"That's all I need. I'm not pretentious like all of you," she stated. "Now let's get down to business."

"I will tell Lord Namo," he said, after she told him what transpired..

"I'm sure he already knows," she replied. "I have to get back, it dinnertime and I'm hungry."

"What that?" he asked, looking at the cross.

"It's a cross and it has something to do with Eru Ilúvatar," she answered, getting up and then disappeared.

Eonwe contacted Lord Namo and told him everything Eru Ilúvatar's Herald told him. Eonwe didn't know what to make of Eru Ilúvatar's Herald. He knew she was mortal, but also half-Ainur, because her father was an Ainur; yet, he knew she felt no connection to any of them, which baffled him, and he wanted to know why.

xxx

"What's troubling you?" Olorin asked Eonwe, as they watched Angela and a few slayers walk to a tent the following morning. Olorin knew something was bothering Manwë's Herald because the color of his hue was different and they were both in spirit form.

"Eru Ilúvatar's Herald," he answered.

"She's not what you expected," Olorin stated.

"No," he answered. "I know she's not Eru Ilúvatar's Herald in the Timeless Halls."

"That's who you were expecting," Olorin stated.

"Yes," he answered.

Olorin chuckled. "Eru Ilúvatar works in mysterious ways. There's a reason he has a Herald on her world."

"She doesn't like or love any of us, except Lord Ulmo," Eonwe stated.

"I know," Olorin said. "That's what's really troubling you, isn't it?"

"Yes it is," he answered.

"She did say it was the Powers who looked after and guided men on Arda, along with Lord Ulmo and that when men came over the mountains, they feared and disliked us. The real reason she, and the other half-Ainur don't like or love any of us, is they think we love the elves more than mortals," Olorin stated, wanting to meet the young Herald.

Eonwe finally understood.

"The half-Ainur males that spend time in the Edain camp have given them new blankets, clothes and boots; for which they're very grateful. Their healers are helping the Edain's healers; they have set-up a bath tent for them, and they make sure the Edain have three meals a day, the same as the other mortals. Eru Ilúvatar sent these half-Ainur to take care of the men, women and children of Arda," Olorin told Eonwe.

"His greatest creation," Eonwe stated.

"Yes," Olorin replied.

xxx

Olorin was in his spirit form as he watched Angela minister to the sick in the women's medical tent, along with a few slayers. He knew she and the other half-Ainur woman knew he was there. He saw that they made sure the women were comfortable and well fed and anything they asked for, she got for them. The other half-Ainur woman was talking softly to another patient, who was obviously in emotional distress. She seemed to him to have the same role as Estë in Valinor.

The slayers picked-up the women who had a hard time walking and carried them where they needed to go, and they were amazed at the strength these young girls possessed.

xxx

"Why don't you walk with me back to my tent," Angela said to the spirit close to her.

Olorin appeared when he reached her tent. When he entered, he noticed it was rather bare; with only a small table, chair and cot; and her clothes were everywhere.

"Have a seat," she said, pointing to the chair. "Why are you here?" she asked, when he sat down.

"To meet Eru Ilúvatar's Herald," he said.

"You all make to much of it," she said, rolling her eyes.

"On the contrary," Olorin said. "When Eru Ilúvatar sends his Herald, it is of great importance."

""What do you want to know?" Angela asked.

"What exactly do you do as Eru Ilúvatar's Herald, on your world?" Olorin asked.

"Pronounce dooms to certain people; fight; and I'm the only one of the half-angels who deal with the Lords and Ladies of those hell dimensions," answered Angela. "Contrary to what all of you may think, this is a dirty, filthy, nasty business; and no one walks away with clean hands, not even us. I'm the one making the nasty deals that keeps everyone safe on my world; and in some cases, Eru Ilúvatar's entire creation."

"I see," Olorin said.

"No, you really don't. You have no idea what it's like making deals with that evil. I'm talking about things far worse than Melkor, because he didn't start out evil, they did; and you can't even image what they really look like; one more horrible than the next. We see evil in all its forms, and they all have power. There's evil out there we can't look upon without going insane, because they're truly that horrible to behold. Not even Mel could image that evil; and like him, they can only be killed with Eru Ilúvatar's power.

I know all of you were shocked when you found out we were all human, or mortals, as you call us. You were even more surprised when you realized some of us have angelic magic and power, due to our parentage. We weren't what you expected," she replied.

"This is true," Olorin conceded.

"Ironic isn't it?" "We mere mortals have kept all of you safe for eons and always will, until the end-of-days; and millions of slayers will sacrifice themselves to do so, just like Buffy," Angela said.

"It's Eru Ilúvatar's Will," Olorin replied.

"We know," she said. "We're throwing a surprise party for Mr. Elros in a few hours to welcome him into the human family. He's excepted an invitation from Eru Ilúvatar's Herald, through Gregory, and I would like to invite Mr. Elrond."

"Would you be my emissary and inform him Eru Ilúvatar's Herald has invited him to dinner this evening and the reason why?" Angela asked. "The party will be in the large tent and I would like for you to escort both of them."

"Yes I would," he answered.

"You're also invited," she said.

"Thank you, I accept," he replied with a smile. "What about Eonwe?"

"What about him?" she asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"He is Manwë's Herald," Olorin stated.

"So," she replied. "This is a human party and I'm sure Eonwe doesn't want to be bothered with humans he feels uncomfortable around and cannot relate to in any way; however, you can. We are not the Vanyar!"

"You have misjudged him," Olorin said.

"Oh have I," she said. "Since you're my emissary in this matter, I will leave it up to you to decide what to do."

"Agreed," he said.

"Let me tell you want we are going to do . . .," Angela began.

xxx

Eonwe was meeting with the Ingwë, Finarfin and Elros and informed them all the demons have been destroyed, except one.

"They have completed their task?" Elros asked surprised.

"Almost," Eonwe answered.

"We haven't seen anyone leave the camp," Ingwë said.

"You wouldn't have," Eonwe said, without going into detail.

They knew not to ask any questions.

"What are these warriors like?" Finarfin asked.

"Very different than what one would expect, and they have been doing this for many, many, many ages, even before the elves awoke on Arda," Eonwe answered.

"That long?" Finarfin asked.

"Yes," Eonwe answered.

"I would like to meet them," Elros said.

"I'm sure you will," Eonwe replied.

Before Eonwe went into his meeting, Olorin informed him of the surprise party being held in Elros' honor that evening, and he asked him if he would like to attend and he said yes.

xxx

"I want everyone on their best behavior," Giles told his slayers.

"We know," Buffy said, with a grin.

"No suggestive clothing. Remember where we are," Angela reminded them.

"Let's get ready," Giles said.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I did not own Buffy, Angel or characters from the Silmarillion and the Lord of the Rings. The Angel Academy and Institute are my own creation.

**NOTE 1: This is a short AU of my story, the New Watcher. It takes place after the battle with the First Evil and after the War of Wrath in the First Age of Middle-Earth.**

**NOTE 2: If you want to know about the Angel Academy and Institute, read chapters 1 and 2 of the New Watcher; and read chapter 4 of New Life to see how Dawn got her wands.**

**NOTE 3: When Angela or anyone from the Angel Institute are speaking to any of the Valar or Maia, they are speaking in the angelic language, except for the meeting that will be held with the slayers.**

The Vanyar, Galadriel, Celeborn and Gil-galad watched as Lord's Eonwe and Olorin escorted Elrond and Elros to Eru Ilúvatar's Herald's tent. The brothers were dressed in their finest elven robes and Eonwe was clothed in his best armor, while Olorin was clothed in fine elven robes.

Lord Olorin informed Elrond and Elros that Eru's Herald did not want anyone to bow – only shake hands – which he taught them how to do. They thought it was very strange.

When they reached the entrance to the tent, Gregory was standing there dressed in an elegant black tux. "Come in," he said, and opened the tent flap.

When they entered, candles illuminated the entire tent and they saw many round tables that sat 10 each with find china, goblets and silverware. They also saw a bar station on their left, with two bartenders; an hor d'oeuvres station next to the bar station, with two servers, and the waiters and waitresses at their stations. The waiters and waitresses wore black pants, white shirt or blouse, black vest and tie.

"Eru Ilúvatar's Herald will be here momentarily," Gregory said.

On cue, all the half-Ainur appeared in the room and Angela appeared in front of Elrond and Elros, and they let some of their light shine through, including Gregory.

"Hello Mr. Elrond and Mr. Elros, I'm Eru Ilúvatar's Herald. You already know my name," she said, holding out her hand.

Elrond and Elros were taken by surprise, but soon recovered and shook her hand.

Angela was dressed in a cream colored silk gown with long sleeves that came to her ankles. The top was fitted to the waist with a high collar opened at the center, and the bottom was flared. She was wearing a pearl necklace and pearl and diamond earrings and her hair was in a french twist. She had on Jimmy Choo two-inch sandals.

Olorin smiled at her.

Just then, the slayers walked into the room from the rear with Buffy leading the way and Giles bringing up the rear.

Buffy was wearing a lovely dark blue gown, with matching three-inch heels.

Faith wore a formal red pant suit, with three-inch red heels.

Dawn had on a light green gown with shoes to match, and her hair was in a single braid, with a long white ribbon intertwined.

Giles looked handsome in this black tuxedo.

Elrond and Elros noticed the many different hues of these mortals and the different races of men and women. Some of the young women had short hair and one brown-skinned man had a bald head. The rest had short hair.

"We don't know your customs, but, this is how we entertain where we come from," she told them. "Since Mr. Elros is the guest of honor this evening, we will stand, in what we call, a receiving line, and I will introduce the two of you, and everyone will shake your hands."

Elros looked at her.

Angela smiled at him.

They followed her and everyone lined-up and shook the two elves hands after they were introduced.

Eonwe and Olorin were standing off to the side.

"There customs are very different," Olorin remarked.

"I know," Eonwe said, looking around the room. "There's no high-table."

"No there isn't," Olorin replied, wondering why.

After the introductions, a waiter walked up to them and handed each a glass of wine.

They watched as the waiters and waitresses walked around the room with hor d'oeuvres and drink trays and Angela explained to them what hor d'oeuvres were.

"Why are the females servers dressed the same of the male servers?" Elros asked.

"Uniformity and it's custom where we come from," she answered.

"Women wearing pants?" Elrond asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. We wear them all the time," she answered, smiling. "I only wear a dress on rare occasions. When you first met me, I had on pants."

"We remember," Elrond said, smiling.

"You look quite lovely in a dress," Olorin said, with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Thank you," she replied, and spotted Eonwe talking to Giles.

"As you noticed, some of the other females are also wearing pant suits. Faith, the one in the red pant suit, would never wear a dress because she hates them," Angela said.

"What about the other males in black," Elros asked.

"They're wearing tuxedos. It's formal men's wear, where we come from," Angela answered. "We used to dress like you but that was ages ago and clothing changes over the years."

"You're an Ainur," Elros stated.

"Only half," she answered. "My father was one but my mother is mortal. The other half-Ainur here also has one parent that is an Ainur."

"Was your father a Valar or Maia?" Elros asked.

"He's one of the Powers, which is a higher order than the Valar," she answered.

Elrond raised an elegant eyebrow. "Higher than the Valar?"

"Yes," she answered. "Much higher."

They continued talking for another half-an-hour.

xxx

Angela mentally received word that dinner would be ready in five minutes. "May I have your attention please," she said, tapping her glass with a fork.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"The feast this evening is to welcome Mr. Elros into the human family. That's why you're the guest of honor," Angela turned and said to Elros, with a bright smile.

Everyone said "welcome to the family" at the same time. Some whistled and others clapped.

Elros was surprised and smiled. "Thank you," he said.

Elrond looked at his brother with a sad smile.

"Dinner will be served in five minutes and you and Mr. Elrond will sit next to me," Angela said to Elros. "Right this way."

They followed her to her table and David held out Angela's chair, and she sat down. Elros sat on her right and Elrond on her left.

Elrond, Elros, Tess, David, Olorin, Giles, Buffy, Rona and Eonwe sat at Angela's table. A waiter handed everyone a hot towel, which smelled like fresh lemons, and they washed their hands.

Then the feast began. The first course was a fluffy cheese souffle; the second course, a creamy vegetable soup; the third course was a delicious quail stuff with a wonderful dressing, and dessert was a creme brulee. White wine was served during the meal, along with warm bread and butter. The slayer's portions were much larger than anyone else's and no one said a word.

Elrond and Elros had never tasted the strange spices and thought they were wonderful. The creme brulee was rich and creamy, and different than anything they had every had. The wine was also delicious and it seemed to them it was elvish wine, but white instead of red.

Olorin asked why all the tables were round and Tess explained.

During dinner, Elrond and Elros were surprised to learn that the army Eru Ilúvatar sent to destroy the demons were all females, or slayers as they called themselves, and that Buffy and Rona were slayers. They were also stunned to learn that the people ruled their government and their leader, the President, was term limited to no more than 8 years. It was a government for and by the people where they came from.

Giles explained to them how the slayers came to be and David the half-Ainur, minus the Doom of the Ainur.

xxx

"The meal was delicious," Elros said, taking a sip of his tea. "Thank you."

"Yes it was," Elrond concurred.

"You're welcome," Angela replied, with a bright angelic smile to both of them.

"We wanted to give you a taste of the food from our world," David said.

"The festivities aren't over yet. Aaron is on his way over," Angela stated.

Aaron told them why he was there. "Right this way Mr. Elros," he said.

Everyone got up from the table as Elros followed Aaron to the chair. When Elros sat in the chair, four half-Ainur males lifted it up and carried him around the tent, while everyone clapped, whistled and yelled. Needless to say, it was rowdy.

Elrond was taken completely by surprised and watched as his brother laughed, clapped and enjoyed himself.

Olorin also laughed and clapped.

Eonwe just stared.

"This is what it's like to be human," Angela said to Elrond, when she walked up to him.

"I see," he said, looking at her.

"You will never really understand it though," she replied. "We celebrate every little thing, because we don't have much time and the years will pass quickly for us. Yet, in that short time, we will accomplish much."

Elrond raised an eyebrow.

"You will never understand it," she said, with a sly grin. "Your brother is enjoying himself."

"Yes he is," Elrond replied, looking at his brother who was still laughing.

"Excuse me," Angela said, and Elrond nodded his head.

"I told you we weren't the Vanyar," she said to Olorin, knowing that Eonwe was in hearing distance.

"No you're not. However, you made quite an impression on them," Olorin said.

"That's because of my skin color and the clothes I wore. They looked down on me," she said. "They're pompous asses."

"I take it you don't like them," Olorin said.

"No I don't. However, I do like the Noldor and Mr. Elrond and Mr. Elros. I also like Miss Galadriel and her husband, along with Mr. Gil-galad. You all loved the elves to much, to the determent of everyone else. The only reason you came here was to save the them and they were your only concern. Everything you every did, you did for them and no one else. The people here didn't need your help because most of them were either dead or had moved on, out of harms way, by the time you arrived. They certainly didn't need or want your pity," Angela said. "I know about the Doom of Mandos."

"I'm sure you do," Namo said, when he appeared by her side.

A waitress walked over to him and handed him a glass a wine, which he accepted.

"Hello Namo," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"I stopped by to enjoy the festivities," he replied with a smile taking a sip of his wine.

She raised an eyebrow.

"We love all the children of Eru Ilúvatar," Eonwe said.

"No you don't. You only love the elves. When you leave Arda, you will never look back and never return. Only Eru Ilúvatar will be watching over humans on Arda, as he has always done. Arda has been badly mismanaged from the beginning. If Manwë managed a corporation the way he managed Arda, he would have been fired a long time ago. Everyone where we come from calls him a slum lord."

"How was it mismanaged?" Olorin asked, surprised the young woman was so bold and wondered what a corporation and slum lord was.

"He neglected it and always has. When you left for Aman, he left Arda to Melkor. Instead of taking care of the problem from the start, Manwë let it fester. After you made war on Melkor and sundered the elves, you brought the fox into the hen house and had evil right in your mist, waiting to strike, which he did. A blind man could see that coming.

After we read the reports what Melkor did in Valinor, we were glad you finally knew what it was like living with that evil. You sat in Valinor with the light of the two tress and kept Arda dark; and in your darkness, you finally realized that Arda was without light. Which you would have known had any of you bothered to look. You all cried like babies when the lights went out, with your pets, the Vanyar at your side. You got a bloody nose, so what, that's life. It pales in comparison to what everyone went through on Arda.

You also think we're weaker than the elves. On the contrary, we're the stronger race. Just because we get sick, grow old and die, doesn't mean we're weak. That's how Eru made us. We don't die of grief, fade, or have to live in bliss, or heaven forbid, among any of you. We are tough as nails and don't need any of you.

The elves have a place to run to and hide when the going gets tough, we don't. We can withstand the turmoil's of the world better than they can, because to us, that's normal. We don't need an Estë or a Irmo to heal our hurts either. We have live with our scars, mentally and physically, because we know they can never be healed. We simply go on with life.

All of you were hiding. Mel in his pits; you with your walls up in Valinor; the elves in their strongholds on Arda, and the dwarves in their mountains. The only ones who weren't hiding were men because they had no place to hide and weren't going to hide Mel, it isn't our nature. You would have know that if you knew us. They stood up to him and died for a good cause because they had no choice. That's what I mean when I said they didn't need or won't your damn pity. They were willing to die to the last man.

The ones who went to their graves before you arrived, died disliking you and didn't want to have anything to do with any of you. Not one of you ever wept for any man, women or child on Arda. So don't tell me you love us, only Ulmo loved and took care of us. The rest of you were sitting in your bliss in Valinor, admiring the Vanyar," Angela told them.

"Your words are harsh," Eonwe said.

"The truth always is," she replied."What can I do for you Namo?"

"Was it that bad where you come from?" Namo asked.

"You have no idea. It started from the time we awoke and ended when Eru set a doom upon all of you," she answered.

"That was serious," Olorin said.

"Of course it was and he got your attention when he did it," she replied.

"What was your doom?" Namo asked.

"Eru destroyed his entire creation and killed every living thing on our world, including us, and started over," she answered. "There has never been any love between us. You treated us badly from the start and hated us. After it was all said and done, nearly half of you were kicked out of the Timeless Halls and now there's a guard standing between the fallen angels and us. When he had to descend to stand guard over the fallen host , it was said that 'it shook the nations' because of who he was," she replied.

"Why did the Devil fall?" Olorin asked.

"Pride," she answered. "The Lord told him iniquity was found in him - his heart was lifted up because of his beauty - he corrupted his wisdom for the sake of his splendor and called him a profane thing who brought violence into heaven. That had nothing to do with us, but, we were the ones who paid for it because we are stuck with him until the end. We also paid for your sins during the second rebellion, which wasn't our fault. All your sins seemed to touch us somehow and we paid dearly for them. You were the cause of all of troubles," she answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Olorin said.

"What's done is done, it cannot be undone," she replied.

"You said you would tell me about the House of Finwë," Namo said.

"You mean that human family Eru put in Valinor?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered with a smile.

"The reason none of you understood them is because you were dealing with humans and not elves. They may have looked like elves, but they were human on the inside. As I said earlier, Fëanor's mother died a human death. Her body wore out, like ours do and you can't fix that. She also knew it was worn out. We do the same thing when ours body can't go on any longer – we simply lay down on die because we know our time has come to an end, and so did she.

Finwë remarried, like we do when our spouse dies or when we terminate our marriage and marry someone else, another human trait.

Fëanor always felt a sense of abandonment from his mother and that's where all his problems stem from. He didn't like the idea that his father remarried and replaced his mother. He also didn't like his stepmother, Indis, or any of their offspring. He thought his father would love his other children more than he loved him and that's very normal in a human family.

He also disrespected, mocked and cursed all of you all of you and didn't like or love any of you; and he didn't have to, which is another human trait. However, we thought he was being nice to you. We would never be so kind to any of you and would have done things to you that would have appalled you because we know we call walk up one side of you and down the other; and there's nothing you can do about it. He knew that too.

Unlike the elves, we would have never answered any of your summonses s and slammed the door in all your faces, the same way he did to Melkor after cursing him. Another human trait.

We all know about the speech he gave and what happened afterwards, which was another human trait. If we lived in Valinor, that would happened there everyday and we would run you out of the place.

When he arrived in Arda, he had the ships burned and made his brother cross the grinding ice because he hated him. That did not surprise us at all because its common where we come from, which is another human trait.

As I stated earlier, his temper got the best of him and got him killed, and we weren't surprised at all. It happens to many people on my world. When he sons were here, they also acted like humans, and as you know, slaughtered their own people over a few trinkets. Another human trait. You were dealing with a man and you don't know us at all. If wouldn't surprise me if you are still having problems with him," she answered, looking at Namo.

He smiled at her.

"You're dealing with the human psyche and you don't know how to handle it," she told Namo.

"What is the human psyche?" Namo asked.

"The forces in the individual that influences, though, behavior and personality and Fëanor's psyche is human, not elvish," Bobby answered when he approached. "You can't do anything with him."

"This is Doctor Robert Edwards," Angela said to them.

"Why?" Namo asked.

"His mind snapped, as Angela told you earlier," he answered. "Think of his mind as breaking into thousands of little pieces and it will take many, many, many long ages for those pieces to become whole again. After that, he has to deal with the root of his problem, which is the abandonment of his mother to your Halls Namo. I would suggest that she sit down with him and explain everything to him, along with his father."

"Doctor Edwards is a psychiatrist, which is a healer of the mind," she told them.

"You said you couldn't heal the mind," Eonwe said to Angela.

"We can't, we're here to help them deal with their trauma," Doctor Edwards replied. "Those people out there will never forget what Melkor did to them and they are going to have to live with that for the rest of their lives. Fëanor will also have to learn how to deal with his trauma and come to terms with it. That's the only way he will begin to heal."

Just then, a white dove appeared out of nowhere in front of Angela with an envelope in its beak. When she took it, the dove disappeared in a flash of white light.

If Namo, Eonwe and Olorin were surprised, they didn't show it, and watched as she opened the envelope and unfolded the note and read it. They saw a grin appear on her face as she was reading what was written.

"Excuse me," she said, and walked over to Giles.

Nienna appeared next to Namo and they walked to a quiet corner with Doctor Edwards.

xxx

"I just received this," Angela said to Giles, handing him the enveloped, after she took him aside.

Giles opened the envelop and read the note. "Where did this come from?"

"I just received it from the Powers," she answered. "We should tell Buffy."

"I agree," Giles replied.

They walked over to Buffy and took her aside. Angela handed her the envelope and she read the note.

"What are you going to do?" Buffy asked, after reading the note.

"Have Whistler take away all their power and send them all packing," Angela answered. "I want to know if you and Mr. Giles would like to be there when he does?"

"Yes," they both replied in unison.

"We have to do it when we return and it will be done at the Angel Academy," Angela said.

"It's about time," Buffy replied, with a grin.

"I agree," Giles said.

Angela took the note from Buffy and it disappeared in flames.

xxx

While Angela was talking to the three Ainur, Elrond and Elros were talking and mingling with everyone else.

"Mr. Elros, these are for you," David said, when he appeared with gifts and put them on the nearest table, and everyone gathered around, including Namo, Olorin and Eonwe. "These gifts are from us and they were made by men on our world."

Elros sat down and began to open his presents. The first present was an exquisite dark brown soft leather saddle; the second present were a pair of black knee high boots made of the finest leather, and the third present was a silver dagger, with a straight 12-inch blade that had a perfect round blue sapphire embedded in the hilt, in a dark brown leather sheath.

Elros and Elrond inspected each item and liked what they saw. There were no flaws or imperfections.

"Thank you all," Elros said, beaming.

"The dagger is ceremonial," Santana told him.

"I'll wear it at all official functions," Elros told them.

They all smiled at him.

Angela mentally asked Mr. Elrond if she could speak to him privately and he responded with a nod of his head and they walked away from everyone else.

"I have a few gifts for you. If you would allow me to visit you tomorrow, I'll bring them to you," she said.

"Of course," he replied.

"I'll come after breakfast," she said, and he agreed.

An hour later, Nienna, Namo, Eonwe, Olorin, Elrond and Elros departed Eru Ilúvatar's Herald's tent.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I did not own Buffy, Angel or characters from the Silmarillion and the Lord of the Rings. The Angel Academy and Institute are my own creation.

**NOTE 1: This is a short AU of my story, the New Watcher. It takes place after the battle with the First Evil and after the War of Wrath in the First Age of Middle-Earth.**

**NOTE 2: If you want to know about the Angel Academy and Institute, read chapters 1 and 2 of the New Watcher; and read chapter 4 of New Life to see how Dawn got her wands.**

**NOTE 3: When Angela or anyone from the Angel Institute are speaking to any of the Valar or Maia, they are speaking in the angelic language, except for the meeting that will be held with the slayers.**

After breakfast the following morning, Angela walked through the Vanyar camp carrying gifts for Mr. Elrond. She had on black leather boots, pants, and her red leather jacket with a semi-modest tee.

"I told you there was more to her than I was seeing," Galadriel said to her husband mentally, as they watched the young mortal woman walk past.

"You are right as always," Celeborn replied, mentally.

"Now we know why she wasn't intimated by the Vanyar or the light in their eyes," Gil-galad said.

"When you're Eru Ilúvatar's Herald you wouldn't be," Galadriel stated.

Gil-galad, Celeborn and Galadriel heard some of the other elves criticizing the strange young mortal woman and the way she was dressed. One made a comment about her skin color and his five companions laughed.

Angela stopped dead in her tracks, turned on looked at the offending elves with a deadly look in her eyes.

"There's going to be trouble," Galadriel said, perceptive as ever.

Everyone watched as she approached Galadriel.

Elrond and Olorin were waiting for her outside his tent when they noticed the look in her eyes, and saw her stop, turn, and walk up to Galadriel. Olorin somehow knew all hell was about to break lose.

"Hello," Angela said, when she walked up to Galadriel with a bright smile. "My name is Angela Simone, would you please hold these for me?"

"Yes," Galadriel answered with her own smile, taking the packages.

They watched as she approached the elf with the smart mouth.

"I heard what you said, you bastard. Now say it to my face," she said, looking up at the tall Vanyar.

He repeated what he said, with a sardonic grin on his face - much to his regret. His companions also had smug and disapproving looks on their faces and looked at her with contempt.

Just then, her posse, the other half-Ainur appeared in their angelic spirit form, which blinded those in the vicinity, as the others turned away. Santana put an Ainur spell around the area. Then they appeared in their human forms and shoved the offending elf's five companions to the ground and held them in place. Though, they couldn't get out of their grips if they wanted to.

Some of the Vanyar tried to draw their swords or daggers, but to no avail. They were stuck in their sheaths.

"Lord Eonwe," one of his Vanyar guards said, when he entered his tent. "That strange mortal woman is causing trouble."

Eonwe was in a meeting with Ingwë and Finarfin when the guard entered. They got up from their chairs and walked out of the tent just in time to the half-Ainur appear as angelic spirits, and then appear in their human form.

"Angela, no!" Olorin said walking up to her.

Eonwe, Ingwë and Finarfin approached.

Before the offending elf could blink, Angela's left arm extended to the sorry elf's collar and shoved him to his knees. When her right fist came down, she broke both his jaws, nose and knocked out his front teeth, upper and lower.

Everyone heard the sickening sound of bones breaking and saw blood running down his face.

David said something in a language they couldn't understand and his five companions began to regurgitate slugs, and boils appeared on their faces.

After releasing the offending elf, Angela turned to the rest of the Vanyar and spat on the ground.

"Angela," Olorin said softly.

"Don't Angela me," she said, in a rage. "This son-of-a-bitch just call me a filthy name - first behind my back - then to my face. I just put him in his place."

Eonwe watched as she beat the Vanyar in the face and was appalled.

"Lord Eonwe, we can't let her get away with this," Ingwë said, sickened at the sight before him.

Everyone watched the five elves on their knees spit out slugs, and their horribly disfigured faces.

"Shall we have her arrested?" Finarfin said.

"Yes, Lord Eonwe, shall they arrest me?" She asked mockingly, with a deadly look in her eyes. "I don't see you admiring them now."

"She's half-Ainur, along with her companions and there are no walls that can hold them. She's also Eru Ilúvatar's Herald," Eonwe informed everyone.

"She's Eru Ilúvatar's Herald?" Ingwë asked, with a surprised look on his face, turning to look at Angela.

"Yes I am," she replied. "You should never judge a book by its cover. All of you have judged me since you first saw me."

Ingwë and Finarfin's faces turned red as a beet..

Olorin saw the surprised looks on the Vanyar's faces. At least they had the good sense to be embarrassed, he thought.

"I would suggest you get someone to take care of that horrible thing," Aaron said to Ingwë, pointing to the offending elf.

"Take him to the healers," Ingwë said.

Two elves walked up and lifted their brother off the ground and helped him to the healer's tent.

"What about them?" Finarfin asked, watching the other five elves with disgust, as they spat out slugs.

Everyone was sicken by the sight and Angela and her posse laughed.

David snapped his fingers and they stopped regurgitating slugs. "The boils should clear-up in a few hours, however, they will have slight scars on their faces for the rest of their lives."

"You only got what you deserved," Santana said to the five elves, with a wicked grin.

"I think we'll done here," Angela said to her posse.

They disappeared in a flash of bright angelic light which made the Vanyar cover their eyes, including Ingwë and Finarfin.

"Thank you," Angela said to Galadriel, with a wink, as she walked up to her and took the packages from her outstretched hands. "I'm late for my meeting with Mr. Elrond."

"You're welcome," she replied and returned the smile.

"I'll walk you to Lord Elrond's tent," Olorin said.

"Thank you," Angela said, as they departed. "Do you think they will remember me?"

"Yes they will," Olorin answered.

Everyone watched as they walked away.

"All of you go to the healers," Ingwë said to the five disfigured elves.

They picked themselves up off the ground and walked to the healer's tent.

"Lord Eonwe, we did not know she was an Ainur or Eru Ilúvatar's Herald," a Vanyar said.

"Nonetheless, all of you treated her disrespectfully," he replied, and turned and walked back to his tent, with Ingwë and Finarfin in tow.

There were murmurs among the elves.

"This has been an interesting morning," Galadriel said.

"Yes it has," Celeborn replied.

"Full of surprises," Gil-galad stated, still surprised at all that had transpired, but didn't show it.

xxx

"I'm sorry I'm late Mr. Elrond, I had something to take care of," Angela said, when she walked up to him.

"Right to way," he said, with a slight smile on his face.

Angela entered his tent, while Olorin stood guard.

She noticed how clean and neat his tent was and laughed. "My tent a mess."

He smiled and offered her a seat.

She sat in the chair across from him and handed him a small gift, wrapped in plain brown paper. "Open it," she said.

Elrond took the wrapping paper off and open the oblong box, and took the exquisite dagger out of its brown leather sheath. It was the same dagger Elros received the night before, but, the only difference was the stone in the hilt. He admired the color, which he'd never seen before, and upon inspection with his keen eyes, knew it was flawless. "Thank you," he said.

"That stone comes from my home and it's called an amethyst," she said. "As you know, Mr. Elros is now human and will die someday."

"Yes," he said in a low voice with sad eyes.

"When he does, you will know it; and when that happens, you are to open this gift," she said, handing him another oblong box wrapped in plain brown paper. "Only that dagger can cut through this paper. It will not do so until your brother is dead. You can try it if you wish."

Elrond tried to cut the paper with the dagger, to no avail. When he looked at her, he saw her smiling at him.

"This gift is to be opened after you settle in Valinor and not before," she said, handing him another plain brown wrapped gift, which was quite large.

"Thank you." "Only this dagger can cut through the paper?" Elrond asked with a slight smile.

"Yes, and like your brother's dagger, yours is also a ceremonial," she answered. "As I'm sure you're now aware, they're both the same; the only difference is the stone in the center of the hilt. You are twins after all."

He smiled at her.

"There is a reason for all things, Mr. Elrond. In the end, you will know why your brother chose the path he did," she told him. "It's also Eru Ilúvatar's Will."

He offered her tea and she accepted. They talked for another hour before she left his tent.

xxx

"No one knew she was Eru Ilúvatar's Herald," Ingwë said to Eonwe, still a little flustered, after they returned to his tent.

"Or an Ainur," Finarfin said.

"Does that make any difference?" he asked. "I've heard the mean comments your ellons said about her."

"They thought she was strange," Ingwë said, trying to justify their actions.

"How?" Eonwe asked.

"Her clothes are different and she also wears pants," Ingwë answered.

"Is that all?" he asked, looking at Ingwë.

Ingwë and Finarfin looked at each other.

"We've never seen anyone with her color before," Finarfin stated.

"The race of men come in different colors and races," Eonwe stated.

"We didn't know that," Ingwë said.

"I know," Eonwe replied. He didn't either until a few days ago. "Their clothes are not strange where they come from and all the females there wear pants."

They both looked ashamed.

Eonwe dismissed them and contacted Lord Namo and told him what transpired earlier.

xxx

When everyone arrived back at the tent, they informed Giles, Buffy, Faith and the rest of the slayers what happened earlier.

"Bastards," Rona said, with an angry look on her face.

"I wish I was there to kick some ass," Faith said with a smile.

"That's not right," Buffy said.

Dawn shook her head in agreement.

"The elves are ignorant in the ways of this world. They've lived in Aman all their lives," Giles told them, taking a sip of his tea.

"They need to get out more," Vi said.

"That still doesn't give them the right to look down on us and think they're better than us," Rona said, still angry.

"They're ignorant," Tess simply stated.

"People tend to fear what they don't know," Bobby stated.

xxx

The Vanyar healers were shocked when they saw the damage done to Bael's face and asked what happened.

The two elves that helped him to the healers tent told him.

"He insulted Eru Ilúvatar's Herald?" one of the healer's asked, with a surprised look on his face.

The Head Healer raised an elegant eyebrow.

"What about the others?" they asked, looking at the disfigured elves.

"Another Ainur did that and said the boils will disappear in a few hours, but, they will have scars for the rest of their lives," a Vanyar answered. "They smiled when Bael insulted the Herald."

"Does Lord Eonwe know about this?" the Head Healer asked.

"Yes he does," they answered in unison.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I did not own Buffy, Angel or characters from the Silmarillion and the Lord of the Rings. The Angel Academy and Institute are my own creation.

**NOTE 1: This is a short AU of my story, the New Watcher. It takes place after the battle with the First Evil and after the War of Wrath in the First Age of Middle-Earth.**

**NOTE 2: If you want to know about the Angel Academy and Institute, read chapters 1 and 2 of the New Watcher; and read chapter 4 of New Life to see how Dawn got her wands.**

**NOTE 3: When Angela or anyone from the Angel Institute are speaking to any of the Valar or Maia, they are speaking in the angelic language, except for the meeting that will be held with the slayers.**

Angela walked to the lake after lunch; unfolded her blanket; laid it on the grass; sat down, and took off her jacket. She was staring at the pristine water when she felt an angelic spirit nearby and ignored whoever it was, because she wasn't in the mood to be bothered. She closed her eyes, sat in a lotus position and meditated for an hour. When she opened her eyes, she laid down on the blanket, closed her eyes again and took in the warmth of the sun. Angela felt a presence a few minutes later and opened her eyes. "Why are you here?"

Eonwe was staring at her; then knelt down beside her. "I do not understand you."

"That's because I'm human. No Ainur will ever understand a human because that's Eru Ilúvatar's Will; however, we understand you very well." "What do you want from me Eonwe, to be like you?" she asked. "I'm not and never will be." She noticed Eonwe studying her, trying to gain some insight into something he would never understand.

"All of us lead violent lives Eonwe. We're not choir boys or boy scouts and aren't naive like you and the Valar. We simply do what has to be done to keep our world, and the rest of Eru Ilúvatar's creation safe. That doesn't mean we're bad people; on the contrary, we're very good people. You try doing what we do on a daily basis. You can't because it would corrupt you. I told Olorin that millions of slayers will die before this is over. Young human girls will be torn apart because they face things terrible and powerful. Evil none of you could never image.

As for the snotty and up-tight Vanyar we dealt with today, they had that coming. You and the Valar never saw any of their faults, we did and they have many. All of you only saw what they looked like on the outside; however, we saw their hearts, which were filled with nothing but bigotry and hatred for us," she told him. "That's why we put them in their places."

"That's why I'm here. The Head Healer of the Vanyar would like to see you," he said.

"Do you know why?" she asked.

"It has something to do with Bael," he answered.

"The one I punched in the face earlier?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes," he replied.

"Lead the way," she said, and snapped her fingers and the blanket disappeared.

xxx

Everyone bowed when Eonwe and Angela entered the healers tent, and she could hear murmurs among the elves. She noticed the five disfigured elves' boils had faded and saw the ugly scars on their faces. When they saw her, they averted their eyes.

"Lord Eonwe," the Head Healer said, and bowed when they approached.

"Duläf, let me introduce Angela Simone, Eru Ilúvatar's Herald," he said.

"It is an honor to meet you Herald," Duläf said and bowed again.

"Thank you," she said with a bright smile. "How may I help you?"

"It concerns Bael," he answered. "As you know, elves' wounds heal quickly. However, Bael's wounds are not healing."

"I know," she replied. "Can you take me to him?"

"Right this way," he answered.

Angela and Eonwe followed Duläf to a private area of the tent. When they arrived, Bael was lying on a cot in excruciating pain. His jaws were still shattered and his nose was broken. His face was black and blue and she could hear his labored breathing. She also saw his broken teeth.

"I will heal him. Leave us," she turned and said to Duläf.

Duläf bowed and silently walked away.

Eonwe watched as Bael fall asleep when Angela put her left hand over his eyes. He noticed Bael's eyes were closed.

Angela sat down next to him on the cot and put one hand on each jaw and released a little of her light, which covered Bael's entire face and said something in a language Eonwe did not understand.

After the light had dissipated, Eonwe saw that Bael's wounds were healed and his face had returned to normal.

"He's healed," she said.

Eonwe nodded and they walked to the front of the tent.

Duläf saw them approach.

"I have healed him," she said to Duläf. "He's sleeping now and he should awake in a few hours."

"Thank you," Duläf said.

She took a tin out of her right jacket pocket and handed it to Duläf. "Rub this on their faces and let it sit for a few hours each day," she said, pointing to the five disfigured elves. "The smell isn't pleasant, but it'll work. Keep applying the ointment until you're satisfied the scars have faded."

Duläf bowed. "I will and thank you."

"You're welcome," she replied and walked out the tent to the lounge tent.

When Eonwe arrived back at his tent, he informed Lord Namo what had transpired.

xxx

"What happened?" Bael asked when he woke up and noticed he could breath easier and wasn't in any pain.

"Eru Ilúvatar's Herald healed you," Duläf answered, handing him a mirror.

Bael saw his face was as handsome as ever and opened his mouth and saw the his teeth were whole.

"I would advise you never to insult the Herald again," he advised. "Even we couldn't heal you."

"I won't," Bael said with a sigh of relief.

xxx

Everyone was talking in the lounge tent when Isis suddenly appeared on Angela's shoulder and listened to the bird's shrieks.

"Isis has found the Chocka'ta demon." "Where's the map?" Angela asked.

Giles produced the map and laid it on the table, while everyone watched as Isis flew over it and marked the spot where the Chocka'ta demon was hiding.

"You're up B," Faith said.

"I'll get ready," Buffy replied.

"I'm going to contact Eonwe and I'll meet you here in ten minutes," Angela said and Buffy and she nodded her head. When she arrived at her tent, she contacted Eonwe and asked him to meet her in her tent in a few minutes.

"Come in," she said, when she saw Eonwe standing outside the tent.

When Eonwe entered, he noticed how small the tent was and saw clothes thrown about; just as she had said they were. He saw her dressed in her black robe and had what she called a cross around her neck.

"We've found the Chocka'ta demon and I'm on my way to take Buffy to it's location. When Buffy was in the Timeless Halls, Eru Ilúvatar strengthen her and gave her more power, speed, agility, reflexes, hearing, sight, and, to a certain extent, a level of invulnerability. She can also fly if she wishes. This was a reward for everything she'd done and will face in the future. Let the Valar and Maia know," she said. "Would you like to come?" Angela watched as Eonwe contacted Namo.

"Yes I would," he answered.

"Let's go," she replied, and he followed her to the lounge tent. She noticed he was now clothed in battle armor and was wearing his flaming sword around his waist.

"That sword of yours isn't going to kill the Chocka'ta demon. Only the slayer scythe can," she said with a smile.

Eonwe returned the smile, still baffled by her. He was surprised when she showed kindness to Bael and the other elves in the medical tent, which he didn't expect.

When they entered the lounge tent, Angela noticed Buffy was ready to go. She had on a pair of black leather pants, black jacket, and her black leather steel toed spiked boots. The scythe was in her hand and she was ready to slay.

"Eonwe is coming with us," Angela told Buffy when she walked up to her.

"Fine," she said.

"I want you to put your hand over the glowing spot on the map; that's where you'll meet us," Angela said to Eonwe and took Buffy's hand in her own, and they both disappeared.

Eonwe put his hand over the map and knew the location. Everyone watched as he too disappeared.

xxx

The Valar and Maia were in the Máhanaxar (Ring of Doom), and watched as Angela and Buffy appeared at the location. They also knew Eonwe and were in spirit form.

The Chocka'ta demon was hiding deep in a cave when he became aware that a slayer appeared out of nowhere. He wondered where she came from and how she got there. He knew he would have to go out and face her and he also knew she couldn't kill him. This is going to be easy, he thought. When the Chocka'ta demon got up and walked out of the cave, Buffy, Angela and Eonwe felt the ground shake.

When the Chocka'ta demon appeared, the Valar and Maia weren't prepared for that evil. It wasn't a Balrog, dragon, orc, or any of the other things that Melkor or Sauron made, this was something far more grotesque than anything they could every image.

Namo thought about what Angela told Eonwe: that the slayers face demons that are terrible and powerful. Now he knew what she meant.

Tulkas watched as the slayer walked up to that evil, and wanted to help her, but knew he couldn't because this was her domain, not his.

"These young mortal girls have been doing this for untold ages, and always will, until the end," Nienna said, with tears running down her cheeks.

"It's Eru Ilúvatar's Will," Namo stated.

Oromë watched the slayer, named Buffy, as she lifted the scythe.

The Valar put a silence spell around the entire area.

xxx

"I told you they face things powerful and terrible," Angela said to Eonwe mentally when the Chocka'ta demon was approaching.

Eonwe had never seen anything so terrible and it was ugly beyond belief and pure evil. He knew then that Angela was right, not even Melkor could think of that evil.

Buffy heard and saw the demon before it approached. It was almost two stories high; had dark red scaley skin; large black eyes; dark red lips; a long tail, and two large horns on the top of its head. Its face was to hideous to describe; his hide was very thick, like armor; it's arms were long, and the eight fingers on each hand had long claws, sharp and deadly.

"Slayer, you can't kill me," he said as he approached, sticking out it's long black tongue, taunting her.

"You're just another big bad," Buffy said, as she walked up to the Chocka'ta demon. When she raised the scythe, she could feel the power flowing through it and her, as if they were one.

The Chocka'ta demon took a swipe at her with its right claw and Buffy quickly moved out of harms way. It did the same with the left with the same result and he was surprised the slayer moved so fast.

After circling each other for a few minutes, Buffy took several steps backwards.

The demon's laughter shook the valley. "Afraid of me slayer?" he asked.

It looked as if Buffy was in a trance. When she lifted the scythe the second time, it seemed to have a mind of its own and propelled her towards the demon. When she reached him, she turned into a whirlwind moving this way and that.

The demon was surprised when the slayer came upon him at a speed which he'd never seen before and tried to get out of her way, which was never going to happen. When he took a swipe at her with both claws, Buffy cut both of them off so quickly the demon was startled, and then began to screamed. A scream which the likes the Valar or Maia had never heard before and would never heard again. It literally shook the valley.

Then, Buffy leaped high into the air over the demon's head faster than a human, or elf's, eye could see and landed behind him and proceeded to cut off its tail. The demon let out another howl, worse than the one before. She then cut off each leg. After he fell, Buffy walked up to him and cut off his head and stepped away. She saw Angela and Eonwe appear on either side of her.

They watched as the black blood oozed from the his body.

"It's done," Buffy said.

"I know," Angela replied. "Now we can go home, back to our demon infested world."

Buffy smiled at her. "I can't wait," she said.

"At least you don't have to do the dirty work anymore," Angela said.

"That's Faith's job now," Buffy replied. "I only do the big stuff."

They felt a strong wind lift the demon's remains towards the sky.

"Let's go," Buffy said.

Angela took Buffy's hands and they returned to the lounge tent.

Eonwe returned to his own tent.

Manwë made sure no one, not even the elves, saw the demon's remains as they headed into the sun, and he collapsed the cave where it was hiding, never to be opened again.

Later that evening, Yavanna and Nienna healed the battle area.

xxx

"I take it everything went well?" Giles asked, when they returned.

"The Chocka'ta demon has been destroyed," Buffy answered.

Giles smiled at her.

"Good, now we can get out of here," Rona said.

Everyone laughed.

"I see Rona doesn't like being away from home," Bobby said.

"No I don't," she replied.

"I'm going to change and wash up. I have demon goo all over me," Buffy said, and departed the lounge tent.

"Let's party," Faith said.

Just then, a buffet appeared and the slayers headed towards the table. There was also booze and music.

xxx

When Eonwe returned to his tent, he had a meeting with Ingwë, Finarfin and Elros, and informed them that the last demon has been destroyed and they would break camp tomorrow, at sunrise. He knew that the Vanyar were anxious to get back to Valinor and the Edain were getting restless.

Ingwë, Finarfin and Elros returned to their respective encampments and informed everyone they would be breaking camp at sunrise.

xxx

Angela asked Eonwe if she could see him and Olorin in his tent and he agreed. As she walked through the Vanyar camp, they gave her a wide berth. When she reached Eonwe's tent, the Vanyar guards bowed and opened the tent flap and showed her in. When she entered, she saw Eonwe and Olorin sitting at the table and she stood with her hands in her jacket pockets. "I just drop by to say good-bye. We'll be leaving tomorrow after all of you depart."

"Going back to that demon infested world of yours?" Eonwe asked.

"Yes," she answered. "It's home and I wouldn't live anywhere else."

Eonwe raised a perfect eyebrow at her.

She smiled. "It's never a dull moment there."

"I sure it isn't," Olorin replied.

She walked up to Olorin and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. When she walked up to Eonwe, she asked him to stand and he did so and hugged him and planted a sensuous kiss on his mouth and he was surprised by the gesture.

She winked at him when she finished and left the tent.

"I will never understand her," Eonwe said

Olorin smiled at him. He was just as confounded by her as Manwë's Herald was, however, he knew there was more to that kiss than Eonwe did.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I did not own Buffy, Angel or characters from the Silmarillion and the Lord of the Rings. The Angel Academy and Institute are my own creation.

**NOTE 1: This is a short AU of my story, the New Watcher. It takes place after the battle with the First Evil and after the War of Wrath in the First Age of Middle-Earth.**

**NOTE 2: If you want to know about the Angel Academy and Institute, read chapters 1 and 2 of the New Watcher; and read chapter 4 of New Life to see how Dawn got her wands.**

**NOTE 3: When Angela or anyone from the Angel Institute are speaking to any of the Valar or Maia, they are speaking in the angelic language, except for the meeting that will be held with the slayers.**

When Angela left Eonwe's tent, she walked to the lake and said her good-bye to Ulmo and told him she was concerned with what she heard regarding the Valar meddling in human affairs. Namely, giving them the island of Númenor to men. She warned it would be a disaster for them and told him how Eru Ilúvatar destroyed their world after the second fall of the angels.

She also told him that if Númenor was destroyed, it would be by water and, if that happened, she told Ulmo to tell the Valar: "I TOLD YOU SO!" She told him that it was unfair for the Valar to treat the Edain differently than other men, and, in the end, other men would come to resent and hate the Edain.

"How do you know this?" Ulmo asked.

"It's human nature," she answered. "Which is something none of you understand. In ages to come, the Edain will completely parish and become a forgotten people. It's the way of things for us Ulmo. Things change and never stay the same and empires rise and fall because it's inevitable, and our world is littered with fallen empires."

"I will remember your words," he said.

"Please do," she replied.

"What happened with Enoch?" he asked, and she told him and much more.

"It was nice meeting you and I love you Ulmo," she said.

"I love you too," he replied.

xxx

The following morning the Host of the Valar and the Edain started to break camp before sunrise.

Angela and members from the Angel Institute said good-bye to Elros and the Edain and helped the sick into wagons. They also gave them tents, food and clothing for their journey and they were grateful. They watched as Elrond and Elros said their good-byes and noticed Elros' horse was saddled with the saddle they had given him and he was wearing his new boots and ceremonial dagger, along with his elvish sword. They found out that Elrond has accepted the position as Gil-galad's Herald and he, Celeborn and Galadriel would be heading across the mountains.

When everyone was ready to depart, Angela, members from the Angel Institute and the slayers were standing outside their tents watching. After Eonwe got on his horse, he looked to his right and saw Angela giving him a bright smile and waving good-bye. He smiled at her and nodded his head. They watched as Eonwe lead the Host of the Valar south, with the civilians bringing up the rear.

"Let's break camp," Giles said, after the last group disappeared out of their sight.

After everyone retrieved their weapons and packs, everything disappeared and they saw Namo talking to Angela.

"In case you're wondering what was written on the parchment I received from the Powers, they want me to pronounce a doom when we return home," she told Namo with a smile.

He returned the smile.

"Whistler is bringing someone to us," Giles told them.

Whistler appeared with Maglor a few seconds later.

Maglor was dirty and his clothes were in tatters. His hands still burned from the touch of the silmaril and when he saw the Lord of Mandos, he bowed.

"Maglor, son of Fëanor, you are to go with these people to their world to become a Watcher. You will never return to Arda, and if you die on their world, you will not be called to my Halls, but, go beyond the circles of the world and be judged by Eru Ilúvatar. THIS IS YOUR DOOM!"

Maglor was startled and looked at the strange mortals, dressed in strange clothes.

"This is Eru Ilúvatar's Will," Namo told him.

Maglor bowed again to the Lord of Mandos.

"We're leaving now," Angela said to Namo. "Tell that lovely wife of yours we said hello."

"I will," he replied.

"Whistler," Giles said.

Whistler snapped his fingers and everyone disappeared.

Namo returned to Valinor.

xxx

Angela Academy for the Gifted and Talented

Maglor looked around the strange room and saw an older mortal women walk towards him.

"Hello Maglor," Mrs. Evans said when she approached, letting some of her light shine through.

Maglor saw she was part Ainur and bowed .

"Come with me," she said, and Maglor followed her out of the room.

xxx

"Whistler bring Simone Doffler and her slayers here," Angela said, and Whistler snapped his fingers and Simone Doffler and her slayers appeared in the room.

They looked around the room and saw Giles, Buffy, Faith, Rona and other slayers in the room, along with strangers they had never seen before. When Simone tried to attack Buffy, she realized she couldn't move.

"What's going on?" Simone asked defiantly.

Murmurs from the other rogue slayers.

Buffy had her arms folded over her chest and was smiling.

"I receive orders from the Powers to pronounce all of your dooms," Angela said to her.

"What doom?" Simone asked with a sneer.

"Whistler take all their slayer powers away," Angela said.

Whistler snapped his fingers.

"You're no longer slayers," Giles told them.

Simone was furious and attacked Buffy.

Buffy punched her in the face and she flew backwards, knocked out cold before she hit the wall.

"They know to much," Buffy said.

"I know," Angela replied. "Whistler erase their memories as slayers and their knowledge of the Watchers, Watcher's Council, slayers, witches and warlocks; and everything they've done after they became slayers, and then send them all home.

"You can't do this to us," a rogue slayer said.

"Yes the Powers can," Giles told her.

Whistler snapped his fingers and they disappeared.

Simone Doffler woke up in an ally not far from her home wondering how she got there. She looked at herself in a broken mirror and wondered how she got a broken nose, split lip, and black eyes. I must have been in another fight, she thought.

She walked to the nearest hospital emergency room, not remembering anything.

xxx

When Mrs. Evans and Maglor returned to the room, everyone noticed his hands were healed, but the ugly scars would remain.

"We're ready to go," Giles said to Whistler.

When Whistler snapped his fingers, Faith and her slayers returned to the hellmouth; Rona and her slayers returned to Rome; Buffy and her slayers returned to their compound, and Giles and Maglor returned to the Watcher Council Headquarters.

A Watcher told Giles where he could find Ethan Rayne and a butler showed Maglor to his room, where he could bathe and change clothes.

"How is he doing?" Giles asked when he walked into the cottage.

"Not great," Willow answered. "We took all the mirrors down and he's in the sitting room drinking himself to death."

Giles walked into the sitting room and saw Ethan gulping down a scotch and the horrible black boils on his face and hands; his permanent sneer, and his hair was sticking out.

"Hello Ethan," Giles said.

"You did this to me you bastard," he replied

"You did it to yourself Ethan," Giles said.

Ethan Rayne drank himself to death and died six months later.

xxx

Ruper Giles married a few years later and had a son, Simon Giles, who also became a Watcher.

Buffy Summers married at the age of 29 and had fraternal (un-identical) twin boys 2 years later and was happy she didn't have any girls.

Faith Lehane married Robin 3 years after they returned from Arda and she too had a son.

Dawn Summers married at the age of 24 and had 2 daughters and 1 son.

Angela Simone-Masterson married at the age of 26 and had 2 sons and a daughter and named one of her sons Eonwe. Her husband, Robert, thought it was a strange name.

xxx

When the Valar rewarded Númenor to the Edain, Ulmo was the only one who raised an objection, but did as they commanded.

Elros Tar-Minyatur became the first king of Númenor and ruled the remnants of the Edain and true to his word, he wore his ceremonial dagger to every official function. When he went riding, he had his horse saddled with the saddle that was given to him as a gift and he also wore his riding boots.

In 422 of the Second Age, Elros Tar-Minyatur, High King of Númenor, died.

xxx

Lindon - 422 Second Age

Elrond was in his office writing correspondence when he felt the connection between him and Elros sever forever, and knew Elros had died. When his saddle, boots and ceremonial dagger appeared on his desk, he broke down and cried. After he gathered himself, he remembered what Angela told him and got up from his desk to retrieve his own dagger and the small package. When he sat down sat back down, he unsheathed his dagger and cut the plain brown paper open and opened the oblong box.

He took the strange necklace out of the box, which was heart shaped and made of pure silver. He opened the clasp on the side and gasped when he saw a small piece of parchment with his brother's picture and the name Elros written in Sindarin at the bottom. Elrond put the silver chain around his neck and watched as the paper and box disappeared. He said a silent thank you to Angela, even though he knew she was long dead, and now had his brother close to his heart forever.

xxx

Ulmo kept watch on the Númenóreans, as he did all of Arda and once again, the Valar had forsaken these lands. He watched as the Númenóreans sailed eastward and set foot on Arda once again and taught men many things, for which they were grateful. After the Númenóreans departed, Ulmo watched as the men on Arda grow, prosper and build kingdoms of their own. They had finally cast off the shadow of Melkor and Ulmo was happy for them. Unlike the Valar, Ulmo knew men were made of sterner stuff.

As the years went on, Ulmo observed that many Númenóreans left Númenor voluntarily and settled on Arda, just as Angela said they would because they would become restless and need more room. Ulmo observed how proud and greedy the Númenóreans became as the years wore on and began to take, instead of give and treated the men of Arda harshly. The men of Arda, in turn, began to recent and despise the Númenóreans because of this. Just as Angela had foretold.

He knew when Ar-Pharazôn captured Sauron and took him to Númenor, that their days were numbered and he also knew the Númenóreans has turned their backs on Eru and began to worship Melkor.

When Sauron convinced Ar-Pharazôn to set sail for the Undying Lands, Ulmo knew he was on a fools errand. When the Númenóreans stepped foot on the Undying Lands, Ulmo wasn't surprised when the Valar laid down their government of Arda and put in Eru's hands the fate of the Númenóreans. He watched as the world changed and Númenor sank into the sea and Eru Ilúvatar take Valinor into another realm.

After everything had settled down, Ulmo told the Valar and Maia the conversation Angela had with him all those years ago.

"How did she know?" Manwë asked.

Ulmo told them after the second fall of the angels, Eru Ilúvatar destroyed their world and them with a great flood or the great deluge, as she called it.

"Everything she said came to pass," Olorin said.

"She pronounced their doom," Namo stated.

"When I asked her how she knew, she said it was human nature, which none of us would ever understand, and empires rise and fall and human worlds. It was the way of these with them and nothing ever stays the same and she told me her world was littered with fallen empires. She also had a message for the Valar, which was: I TOLD YOU SO!"

"She was Eru Ilúvatar's Herald," Yavanna reminded them.

"Also his Dooms Women," Ulmo replied.

xxx

Valinor - Year 3021 - Fourth Age

Two weeks after Elrond settled into his new home with his wife, Celebrían, he walked to his office with the last gift Angela had given him. When he entered, he sat down at his desk, took the dagger out of its sheath and cut open the brown paper. He was surprised to see parchments with drawings of the feast all those ages ago. There was one with him and Elros; another with Elros in the chair laughing; one with Elros, Angela and himself; another with Eonwe and Olorin; one with him and Elros looking at the gifts he was given, and many more.

He remember having a conversation with Mr. Giles about the slayers and looked at all those young girls and his heart ached for them. After he looked through the drawings, he realized there was a drawing of everyone who was at the feast and looked at all of them again and smiled at the memories and said another silent thank you to Angela.

One day he hoped to show these parchments to Lord's Olorin and Eonwe.

xxx

Valinor - 5,000 Years Later

Olorin saw Bael talking to another elf and remembered Angela, and realized he hadn't thought of her in ages. He then remembered what she said to him and Eonwe all those years ago; that they would forget men and never look back at Arda and she was right. Something inside him told him to visit Lord Elrond and to bring Eonwe with him.

"Hello Eonwe," Olorin said when he appeared before him. "I am on my way to see Lord Elrond and I would like you to come with me."

Eonwe knew Olorin was the wisest Maia and he wouldn't make this request without a reason and agreed to go with him.

xxx

"Come in," Elrond said when he heard a knock on his study door.

A servant entered and told him Lord's Eonwe and Olorin were here to see him.

"Send them in," he said.

When Eonwe and Olorin entered, they noticed Elros' saddle, boots and dagger on a small table near the window.

Elrond got up from his chair, said hello, and bowed to the two Maia. It had been many ages since he had last seen them and he offered them tea and they accepted. "What do I own this honor?" he asked with a smile, taking a sip of his tea, after the servant departed.

"I saw Bael today and I remembered Angela; whom, I'm sorry to say, I haven't thought about in ages. Then something inside me told me to come and see you and to bring Eonwe along," Olorin answered.

"I have something to show the two of you," Elrond said with a smile and got up from his desk and walked over to the table where Elros' gifts were and opened the drawer, and took out parchment papers.

"This is the third gift Angela gave me," he said, and handed Eonwe the parchments.

After Eonwe looked at each drawing, he handed them to Olorin.

Olorin noticed Eonwe smile when he saw the drawings of Angela and ran his hand lightly over the parchments. "This was her way for you to remember your brother," Olorin stated.

"I know and I'm very grateful to her," he replied.

They talked for another hour before they departed.

"You have never forgotten her, have you Eonwe?" Olorin asked.

"No I haven't and I never will," he answered. "She stills baffles me to this day."

"Yet you love her," he said.

"Yes I do," he replied.

"I'll tell you a secret, she loved us too, especially you," Olorin said.

Eonwe looked at Olorin with a perfectly raised eyebrow.

"She was your meant Eonwe, but, because of your circumstances that could never be and she knew it," Olorin said.

"I thought when two fëa's were meant that was forever," he said, realizing now that's why he never forgot her.

"She was human, not an elf and humans die. At the feast, I asked a few of the half-Ainur about their customs when it came to marriage and they told me their marriages were arranged and they only married another half-Ainur because it's Eru Ilúvatar's Will. If she married and I'm sure she did, it was arranged to another half-Ainur."

"She didn't love who she married?" he asked.

"No Eonwe, she loved you and only you. I'm sure she learned to love her mate, but in a different way. Remember, they have no choice in the matter," Olorin answered.

Eonwe nodded his head in understanding. When he returned to his home, he saw something on his desk and sat down and opened the plain brown wrapper. He found a few pieces of parchment and studied each one. One was of Angela with her newborn son, whom she named Eonwe; another was of her other children, another son name Michael and a daughter name Grace. The last one was a picture of Eonwe as a grown man.

"I love you too," Eonwe said, and wept.


End file.
